Your Eye's
by Kirakira Holic
Summary: Sebenarnya, apa masalah mereka berdua? Itulah yang menjadi teka-teki dalam kepala Sai, bahkan mengalahkan kasus pembunuhan berantai ini. NARUSASU (Hints Sedikit) NARUSAI (FRIENDSHIP) *END maksudnya End of Chapter,masih ada lanjutannya*- M fore Gore - Chara Death - DONT LIKE DONT READ! HAPPY READING!
1. Chapter 1

Hari telah menjelang sore, para mahasiswa telah berhamburan keluar untuk pulang, menyisahkan para dosen yang tersisa dan juga para penjaga universitas.

Namun tidak dengan mahasiswa yang satu ini, ia terlihat baru saja keluar dari salah satu ruangan lalu berjalan tenang di dalam lorong yang hanya di teringai lampu di atas langit-langit gedung.

Walaupun wajahnya datar namun rasa merinding masih bisa ia rasakan sangking pekatnya hawa dingin yang membuat tulangnya bergetar kedinginan.

Di dalam lorong yang seakan jauh dari pintu keluar ini, hanya suara tapak kaki miliknya yang terdengar. Pemuda itu benar-benar ingin segera keluar dari suasana mencekam ini.

Semakin lama pemuda ini merasakan jika tapakan kaki yang terdengar itu terdengar lebih dari satu pasang kaki. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan dadanya berdegup kencang saat mendengar ada tapakan kaki lain di belakangnya.

Ia hanya murid baru disini yang beberapa bulan yang lalu baru saja mengikuti OSPEK yang melelahkan, jadi mana tahu ia rumor-rumor aneh tentang sekolah yang akan ia tempati hingga lulus nanti.

Setelah menenangkan diri ia mencoba berjalan kembali tanpa menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Hei."

Jantungnya serasa mau copot saat merasakan telapak tangan seseorang tengan menyentuh pundaknya.

"Apa yang kamu takutkan? Ayo kita keluar bareng!"

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Mystery and Horror. Ada Romance nya sedikit.

Rating : M (Bukan buat Lemon atau Lime, buat Gore nya)

Pair : Ini genrenya misteri, harusnya pairnya juga misteri kan? Biar kalian bisa tahu pairnya kalau kalian paham sama ceritanya. Eh, tapi nanti yang nggak paham malah ngira pair fic ini yang lain n kalau enggak kesampean bakalan kecewa. Ini pairnya **NARUSASU** paham!? Sudah aku besarin plus aku tebelin. Apa perlu aku _Underline?_ Oke! **NARUSASU!** **NARUTO X SASUKE!** Sama slightnya **NaruSai** dan kedua pair itu **tidak akan terlalu nampak.**

Nggak seru kan kalau sudah aku beberin kayak gini? Misterinya dah hilang satu T_T

Warning : OC!, sedikit OOC! tapi nggak sampe bikin itu tokoh yang harusnya tegar jadi cengeng kayak anak kecil yang lagi BAB, YAOI, BL, Ada gorenya dikit tapi, Chara Death, NARUSASU!

Dah nggak usah banyak basi basi, Happy Reading...

.

.

.

"Hahahaha ternyata orang sepertimu masih bisa merasakan takut ya? Hahahaha!" tiada henti pemuda berambut pirang itu tertawa di sepanjang jalan, objek yang menjadi bahan tertawaan hanya memasang wajah kesal yang sedikit tidak kentara.

Pemuda itu lebih memilih diam dan berjalan tanpa memandang orang yang masih saja tertawa kayak orang gila.

"Hei, jangan marah gitu dong, aku juga nggak berniat menakutimu kok. Tadi aku juga baru keluar dari ruanganku, dan tidak sengaja berjalan di belakangmu. Maaf kalau itu membuatmu takut." Mohon sang pirang seraya menangkupkan kedua tangannya. "Kau Kouhaiku yang paling manis, sayang sekali harus bermusuhan denganmu hanya gara-gara hal i-Awww!"

"Berhenti berbicara aneh atau aku benar-benar akan memusuhimu." Ujar pemuda berambut hitam itu setelah memukul kepala sang pemuda pirang.

Pemuda itu mengelus kepalanya yang sepertinya mulai benjol itu seraya merintih, "Kau ini tidak berubah sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, masih saja suka menonjokku tiba-tiba. Nanti kalau aku gegar otak gimana? Mau tanggung jawab?!"

"Aku yakin pukulanku juga tidak sampai membuatmu kesakitan, dasar lebay." Balas pemuda berambut hitam itu datar.

"Apa?!"

"Berisik Naruto-senpai."

Orang yang di panggil 'Naruto-senpai' itu tiba-tiba mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kan sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku senpai, panggil aku Naruto saja. Biar kita tambah akrab gitu." Cibirnya.

"Hm..."

"Ok! Bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen? Aku benar-benar rindu pada ramen~"

"Aku yakin kau baru saja memakannya beberapa jam yang lalu Naruto."

"Tapi ramen Ichiraku adalah yang paling terenak!" ujar Naruto dengan semangat mengembara lalu menarik tangan sang pemuda berambut hitam dan berlari dengan riang, "Aku yang akan mentraktirmu Sai! Tenang saja!"

.

.

.

Awal mula pertemuan Naruto dengan Sai di mulai saat penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Kebetulan mereka berdua berada di fakultas yang sama yaitu kesenian. Sai di beri tugas oleh 'Kakak-Kakak Senior yang baik hati' untuk mendapatkan masing-masing 10 tanda tangan kakak senior di fakultas yang berbeda-beda.

Kebetulan sekali, orang yang pertama kali Sai datangi adalah Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari kantin, dan Naruto lah yang membantu ia mendapatkan tanda tangan teman sejurusan atau di lain jurusan selama hampir satu bulan, dan itulah yang membuat mereka semakin dekat.

Sai membawa tiga buku di tangannya seraya mengingat hari-hari menyenangkannya bersama sang senpai beberapa bulan yang lalu, bagaimana bisa sebuah tanda tangan bisa mempererat hubungan pertemanan mereka hingga saat ini?

Ia asyik melamun hingga tidak menyadari ada seseorang di depannya dan tak terelakkan lagi, ia menabrak tubuh orang itu hingga buku-bukunya berhamburan dan dia sendiri pun terjatuh.

Tangan orang yang ia tabrak terulur ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sai mengambil buku-bukunya lalu berdiri dengan di bantu oleh tangan yang terulur kepadanya.

Tangan putih dan dingin namun lembut.

Ia membungkukan badannya, "Maafkan saya..."

Orang itu terkekeh kecil lalu mengayunkan tangannya ke depan, "Tidak apa-apa, aku juga yang salah karena berdiri di tengah jalan." Mata hitam orang itu memandang Sai yang tengah membawa ketiga buku tebal, "Kau anak bahasa ya?"

Sai menggelengkan kepalanya, "Saya dari fakultas kesenian, lebih tepatnya seni lukis. Ini buku hanya untuk refrensi saja." Ujarnya. "Kalau anda?"

"Aku dari fakultas kedokteran, jarang sekali aku lihat mahasiswa kesenian membawa buku sebanyak dan setebal itu. Kau benar-benar berbeda dari mereka."

"Ah... ini hanya hobi saya saja.." balas Sai kikuk, ternyata mahasiswa di hadapannya ini dari fakultas kedokteran, pantas saja pakian yang dikenakannya rapi dan bersih sekali, dan sepertinya dia merupakan seniornya.

Orang itu melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya lalu memandang Sai, "Bagaimana kalau kita berbincang-bincang terlebih dahulu? Kau mahasiswa kesenian, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu."

Sai memandang orang yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu seraya berfikir, mungkin ada sesuatu hal yang bisa ia banggakan sebagai mahasiswa kesenian kepada anak dari fakultas lain. "Baik... errr..."

"Pangil saja aku Sasuke. Lalu kau?"

"Sai, salam kenal Sasuke-senpai..."

"Hn."

Dia memang lebih tua dari pada aku- Batin Sai.

 **N A** **R** **U** **S** **A** **S** **U**

Mereka berdua kini tengah duduk di taman, semilir angin sore berkali-kali menerpa wajah mereka hingga membuat rambut hitam mereka berkibar.

Mereka berdua masih terdiam, masih sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri. Sai yang tidak betah dengan suasana seperti ini lantas mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang tengah memandang langit yang mulai memerah.

"Bagaimana langit ini menurut mahasiswa kesenian sepertimu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sai ikut mendonggakan kepalanya untuk melihat langit yang di maksud Sasuke.

Langit biru tersebut mulai hilang oleh warna kemerahan dan juga kuning, semakin lama melahap warna biru itu hingga menjadi hitam sepenuhnya.

"Warna merah di sore hari aku artikan sebagai perpisahan, berbeda dengan warna merah di pagi hari sebagai pertemuan. Memang terlihat menyedihkan, tetapi kebanyakan di sore hari lah para manusia berpisah dengan manusia lain bukan?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu menurunkan pandangannya, "Jawabanmu hampir sama dengan jawabannya, yah kalian sama-sama orang seni, pasti mengartikan hal seperti itu sudah biasa untuk kalian." Ujarnya.

Sai tidak tahu siapa yang orang yang di maksud oleh Sasuke, tetapi mungkin kakak seniornya di fakultas kesenian. Tetapi, apa yang di tanyakan oleh Sasuke kepadanya hanya hal itu saja?

"Aku hanya ingin memperingatimu Sai, jangan pulang terlalu malam dari Universitas ini, karena sore menjelang malam seperti ini akan banyak kejahatan yang mengincarmu. Yah kecuali jika kau bersama temanmu saja." Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya lalu memandang Sai, "Aku ingin berbincang denganmu lagi, ini terlalu singkat karena hari telah menjelang sore. Kau harus segera pulang. Aku tidak mau di cap sebagai senior yang buruk karena membiarkan adik kelasnya pulang terlalu malam."

Sai berdiri dari duduknya lalu menundukan kepalanya, "Terima kasih atas peringatannya senpai, bagaimana kalau kita keluar bersama?" tawarnya ramah.

Pandangan Sasuke tiba-tiba menyendu, "Ada seseorang yang aku tunggu. Lebih baik kau segera pulang, hati-hati di jalan." Ujarnya kembali ke wajah datarnya.

Sai memutuskan untuk segera pulang, hawa juga semakin dingin dan sedikit membuatnya merinding, sama seperti yang ia rasakan saat berjalan di dalam lorong sendirian kemarin.

Sasuke masih berdiri disana, angin sore yang berkali-kali menerpa tubuhnya tidak membuat dirinya menggigil. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan hawa dingin. Mata hitamnya tak lepas dari Sai yang di tengah jalan bertemu dengan seseorang, orang itu merangkul pundak Sai dan mereka berjalan dengan riang.

Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menahan gejolak emosi yang tiba-tiba saja menguasai hatinya.

Ia tidak marah, ia hanya merasa kekecewaan saja.

Orang yang telah merangkul Sai adalah sahabatnya, sahabat yang sangat ia cintai, yang sampai kapan pun tidak akan pernah ia dapatkan.

 **#N#A#R#U#S#A#S#U#**

Naruto yang mulai beberapa bulan yang lalu selalu berangkat bersama Sai mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat kerumunan orang-orang tengah melingkari sesuatu.

"Astaga.. menyeramkan sekali.."

"Kenapa dia bisa terbunuh?"

Dirundung rasa penasaran, Naruto berlari menerobos kerumunan orang-orang dan melihat seseorang yang biasa ia lihat berjaga di depan gerbang utama Universitas terbujur kaku dengan darah yang menggenangi wajahnya, darah yang berasal dari kedua matanya.

Sudah ada garis polisi yang membatasi para mahasiswa dengan mayat itu, Naruto yang tak tahan melihat mayat penjaga universitas itu segera keluar dari kerumunan dan menarik tangan Sai menjauhi kerumunan.

"Ada apa?"

"Mayat Kasaji Ojii-chan.." Pandangan Naruto tidak fokus, tiba-tiba ada sekilas memori yang membuat kepalanya pusing.

Ia melambatkan langkahnya, cengkraman tangannya pada Sai melemah, pandangannya mulai mengabur.

Hanya suara Sai yang sayup-sayup ia dengar sebelum gelap menghampirinya.

.

.

"Pembunuhan lagi ya..." Shizune, dosen sekaligus dokter yang sekali-kali bertugas di dalam UKS Universitas tersebut mengerutkan dahinya. Mata hitamnya memandang Naruto yang tengah pingsan. Lalu beralih pada Sai yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Kenapa dia bisa pingsan?"

"Setelah melihat mayat penjaga gerbang tadi." Jawab Sai. "Apa hal itu bisa mempengaruhinya?"

"Mungkin, tetapi aku yakin Naruto tidak phobia terhadap darah atau apapun itu, aku sudah cukup mengenalnya sejak lama. Ia bersahabat dengan mahasiswa kedokteran ahli bedah dalam, aku yakin Naruto tidak bisa lepas dari darah." Ujar Shizune yakin.

Sai menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Mungkin ia hanya kelelahan. Tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan menjaganya disini, kau bisa kembali untuk mengikuti pelajaran, Sai-kun." Ujar Shizune ramah.

Sai memandang Naruto yang masih tertidur, dahinya berkerut seakan dalam tidurnya pun ia masih berfikir keras entah itu apa, setelah yakin dapat meninggalkan Naruto dengan Shizune, ia berdiri dari duduknya lalu pamit untuk kembali ke kelas.

"Mungkin kita akan di pulangkan pagi nih..."

Obrolan para mahasiswa menjadi hiburan tersendiri saat ia berjalan. Walaupun ia tidak suka keramaian, namun ia lebih suka keadaan seperti ini dari pada di koridor kemarin lusa, apalagi pagi tadi ada pembunuhan yang ia dengar-dengar tidak ada barang bukti yang tergeletak. Rasanya ngeri membayangkan ada pembunuh profesional berkeliaran di kampus.

"Kelas di liburkan Sai-san, mungkin para dosen sedang membahas masalah pembunuhan di depan halaman tadi." Ujar teman satu fakultasnya.

Ini bahkan lebih parah dari pada di pulangkan pagi, batinnya tak senang lalu memutuskan untuk ke perpustakaan dan membaca lebih banyak buku.

Letak perpustakaan dengan kelasnya cukup jauh karena berbeda gedung, entah kenapa ia memilih melewati jalan pintas yang sepi dari pada jauh namun ramai oleh para mahasiswa dan inilah awal dari kesialannya.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mempunyai mangsa."

"Dia siswa baru.."

"Enaknya kita apakan ya?"

Geng pembully, yang bahkan tidak kapok walaupun tidak di lulus-luluskan atau sering di skrosing, salah satu dari mereka pun pernah masuk penjara karena terlibatan tawuran dan penyiksaan. Kalau soal ini Sai sudah di peringati Naruto dari awal mereka kenal.

Ia jadi teringat perkataan Sasuke yang menyuruhnya berhati-hati dan terlihat memaksanya untuk pulang saat sore hari akan usai. Lelaki berwajah datar itu saja terlihat sangat waspada, geng ini pasti tidak bisa di anggap remeh.

Melayangkan jurus andalannya, Sai tersenyum seraya berkata halus, "Bisakah biarkan saya lewat? Saya benar-benar ada keperluan di perpustakaan dengan salah satu siswa."

Orang yang berbicara pertama kali segera menyahutnya, "Apa peduliku dengan hal itu? Jangan sok pintar kau!" teriaknya keras. "Cepat tahan dia!"

"Baik Sakon-sama!" dua dari lima anggota geng yang menghadang Sai mulai mencekal kedua tangan Sai lalu menubrukkannya ke dinding.

Sang mahasiswa yang sepertinya pemimpin geng ini mulai mendekati Sai yang terpojok lalu melayangkan tonjokan di perut Sai.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu merasa perutnya terilit, sakit sekali. Ia jatuh bersandar pada dinding seraya memegang perutnya. Sungguh ia rela memberikan uang sakunya dari pada berkelahi di tempat kuliah seperti ini.

"Hahahahahaha! Ternyata sama saja! Tidak ada mangsa yang lebih enak di hajar dari pada dia hahahaha!" teriak sang bos lalu menendang kaki Sai, "Tetapi tenang saja, kami akan menjadikanmu target selanjutnya! Ingat itu brengsek!" dan setelah itu mereka berlima pun pergi meninggalkan Sai yang masih merintih menahan sakit di perutnya.

Ia menghela nafas lalu menutup kedua matanya.

Dosa apa yang ia punya sampai menjadi target pembullyan mereka yang selanjutnya, kenapa di antara sekian banyak mahasiswa baru di Univeritas ini, kenapa harus dia yang bertemu dengan mereka?

Ia membuka matanya dan melihat sebuah tangan terulur ke arahnya.

"Ayo aku obati." Ujar orang itu singkat, dan tanpa melihatnya Sai pun tahu siapa orang di depannya ini.

"Arigatou Sasuke-senpai..."

##

##

##

##

Pemuda berumur 18 tahun itu sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran senpai hitamnya itu, dari pada membawanya ke UKS dia lebih memilih membawanya ke gedung fakultas kedokteran.

Mereka berdua memasuki sebuah ruangan yang Sai yakini adalah sebuah laboraturium.

"Kau duduk disini saja, aku akan mengambil kotak P3K dahulu." Ujar Sasuke pelan lalu melangkah keluar Lab, meninggalkan Sai yang merasa nggak enak memasuki Lab mahasiswa kedokteran ini sendirian.

Selang beberapa menit, Sasuke kembali masuk dengan menenteng kotak P3K di tangan kanannya.

"Buka bajumu," perintah Sasuke cepat.

"Eh?"

Sasuke terlihat mengehela nafas melihat tingkah Sai yang seperti mau di apakan saja, "Berandalan itu menendangmu di perut kan? Bagaimana bisa aku mengobatimu kalau bajumu tidak kau singkap."

Mendengar penjelasan itu membuat Sai ingin menyembunyikannya wajah malunya ini entah kemana, yang penting senpainya itu tidak melihat wajah memalukannya ini.

Sasuke mengambil salep lalu mengoleskannya pada perut kanan Sai yang membiru hingga sedikit memerah sangking kerasnya tendangan yang di terimanya.

"Aku tidak habis pikir apa untungnya bagi mereka untuk melakukan ini semua," ujar sang senpai di sela ia mengobati, matanya berkilat aneh, bercampur antara sedih, bingung, dan juga marah. Entahlah, hanya Sasuke sendiri yang tahu.

"Arigatou Senpai..." ujarnya setelah Sasuke selesai mengobatinya.

"Panggil aku Sasuke saja, panggilan senpai membuatku terlihat tua." Sahut Sasuke seraya memasukkan obat-obatan ke dalam kotak P3K kembali.

Mata hitamnya memandang mata yang serupa dengannya dengan serius, "Ne... aku benar-benar ingin bertanya padamu, kau mengenal Uzumaki Naruto kan?" tanyanya langsung.

"Uzumaki... Naruto? Tentu saja, dia senpaiku di fakultas kesenian," Jawab Sai seadanya, "Apa sen-Ah maksudku Sasuke-san mengenalnya?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya di kampus ini? Naruto adalah sahabatku semenjak SMP." Ujarnya dengan nada yang bahagia, Sai bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan raut kebahagiaan itu terlukis di wajah datar sang senpai.

Ia mengerutkan dahinya saat raut bahagia itu tiba-tiba saja berubah.

"Bagaimana keadaannya saat ini? Aku dengar ia jatuh pinsan tadi pagi, apa dia sakit?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Mungkin Naruto hanya kelelahan, dia kan mengikuti klub basket dan sebentar lagi akan ada pertandingan. Ada apa Sasuke-san? Bukankah kalian bersahabat?"

Suasana mendadak menghening. Walaupun Sai termasuk orang yang tidak peka, tapi ia tahu jika ada permasalahan antara Naruto dan Sasuke yang mungkin membuat hubungan mereka berdua merenggang.

Sasuke memegang kedua tangannya secara tiba-tiba, ia tersentak saat merasakan sengatan hawa dingin pada telapak tangannya yang di genggam.

"Sai... Jangan beri tahu Naruto jika kita saling kenal, jangan beri tahu Naruto kalau kau kenal denganku. Kau harus merahasiakan hubungan kita dari dia, kau mau melakukannya kan?"

"Kenapa?" Apa yang membuat Sasuke memasang raut wajah penuh permohonan itu kepadanya?

"Ada banyak masalah yang kami hadapi, tanpa ku beri tahu kau tahu maksudku kan? Aku hanya ingin tahu keadaannya darimu, karena kau dekat dengannya," Jawab Sasuke cepat, "..dan juga Sai, aku ingin meminta bantuan padamu selain hal tadi. Aku benar-benar mempercayaimu, mau kah kau menolongku?"

Sai mungkin akan membantu Sasuke soal persoalannya dengan Naruto, namun entah dengan permintaan yang kedua.

Ia merasa permintaan yang kedua benar-benar janggal.

"Baiklah, apa yang bisa aku bantu untukmu?"

Tanpa Sai sadari, sebuah seringai terlukis di bibir manis sang raven.

.

.

.

.

" _Bagaimana hasil otopsi kasus pembunuhan di halaman depan Universitas Hikonoha?"_

" _Ini memang kasus pembunuhan, tapi mungkin pembunuhan ini di lakukan oleh orang yang profesional?"_

" _Kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan hal itu?"_

" _Sebelumnya, bola mata kiri sang korban menghilang dan mata yang satunya telah di hancurkan oleh pembunuh. Entah kenapa sang tersangka menjahit kedua mata milik korban dan bekas jahitan itu sangat rapi, seperti jahitan para dokter profesional."_

" _Jadi, ada kemungkinan para dokter atau... dosen di sana yang melakukan pembunuhan?"_

" _Hn, besok kita akan menyelidiknya."_

" _Baik!"_

()

()

 _ **Kalian pikir permainan ini akan selesai begitu saja?**_

 _ **Ini masih belum selesai, bahkan belum mencapai sebuah awal dari permainan.**_

oOo

oOo

oOo

To be Continue

...

...

Ok! Kembali lagi dengan saya yang gaje ini!

Entah kenapa ngebet banget pingin buat fic horor dan jadilah fic gaje se gaje penulisnya ini.

Masih Chapter pertama, jadi masih banyak misteri-misteri yang akan menunggu kalian (Ya kalau kalian mau nungguin chapter selanjutnya XD )

Kalau ada kesalahan mohon kritik dan sarannya, saya dengan senang hati akan menerima masukan kalian yang sesuai dengan fic ini :D


	2. Chapter 2

Seorang pemuda tengah berjalan seraya memegang kepalanya, ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu hingga pandangannya terlihat kosong.

Setelah keluar dari gedung, ia mengangkat kepalanya, melihat sinar matahari yang sebentar lagi mulai meredup.

Ia lekas menurukan kepalanya lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Ia tidak menyukai sore hari seperti ini.

Sangat membencinya.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Mystery and Horror. Ada Romance nya sedikit.

Rating : M (Bukan buat Lemon atau Lime, buat Gore nya)

Pair : NARUSASU slight NaruSai and SasuSai (Friendship)

Warning : OC!, sedikit OOC! tapi nggak sampe bikin itu tokoh yang harusnya tegar jadi cengeng kayak anak kecil yang lagi BAB, YAOI, BL, Typo (s), Ada gorenya dikit tapi, Chara Death, NARUSASU!

Dah nggak usah banyak basi basi, Happy Reading...

.

.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto yang tengah bersandar di bawah pohon di belakang universitas merasa terkejut dengan kehadiran Sai yang tidak ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Ah-eh aku tidak apa-apa kok. Aku cuma ingin tidur saja." Jawabnya seraya kembali ke posisinya tadi.

"Bukan hari ini..." Sai ikut mendudukan dirinya di samping Naruto, "Tetapi kemarin, kemarin kau jatuh pingsan bukan? Apa kau sakit?" tanyanya lagi.

Naruto memandangnya lekat-lekat lalu menggaruk kepalanya perlahan, "Yah... entah kenapa saat melihat mayat Jii-san aku seperti kepikiran sesuatu yang aneh." Jawabnya jujur. Saat melihat mayat yang terbujur kaku dengan genangan darah itu, entah kenapa Naruto merasa tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya.

Tapi ia bingung, ia tidak percaya dengan apa, tetapi rasanya dadanya sakit sekali dan ingin sekali berteriak sekencang-kencangnya untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit tak terlihat itu.

"Kau phobia dengan darah?" tanya Sai perlahan.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku sering membantu Kaa-san memotong ikan hasil budidaya sendiri, aku sudah terbiasa dengan darah kok. Itu hanyalah-Ah sudahlah tidak usah di pikirkan, bagaimana kalau kita kekantin dan memakannya disini? Mumpung enak hawanya."

Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan, bola matanya melirik ke sembarang arah seperti menghindar dari sesuatu, ah menghindari pembicaraan ini.

Mata hitam Sai memincing. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan di samping Naruto untuk menuju ke kantin.

Dia selalu suka topik pembicaraan apapun dan jika memang Naruto tidak suka, apa mungkin ia membuka percakapan tentang mayat itu sendiri?

Ia menghela nafasnya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ia tidak berhak berfikiran seperti itu.

...

Para pihak kepolisian masih berkeliaran di sekitar universitas, masih menyelidiki kematian Kasaji, sang kepala penjaga Universitas besar ini.

Para dosen kedokteran dan juga dokter yang pernah bertemu dengan Kasaji satu persatu mulai di interogasi.

Tak lupa juga mahasiswa kedokteran tingkat akhir atau dengan gelar yang lebih tinggi.

Penyelidikan itu memakan waktu hampir satu minggu dan selama itu pula para Mahasiswa di larang pulang terlalu sore. Jadi yang mempunyai kelas sore mau tidak mau harus mengambil kelas pagi atau siang jika ingin melanjutkan pendidikannya.

Penyelidikan ini memang memakan banyak waktu karena tidak ada bukti yang mengarah kepada otak pembunuhan tersebut.

"Kita sudahi sampai disini saja, kita lanjutkan besok."

"Hai! Hatake-taichou!" dan para personel kepolisian pun satu persatu mulai mengundurkan diri dari Universitas. Meninggalkan seseorang yang ditunjuk sebagai pemimpin pembunuhan misterius itu yang masih berdiri tegak seraya memandang TKP pembunuhan yang masih diberi garis polisi.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Seseorang tangah mengendap-endap di belakang sang polisi, wajahnya yang terpiaskan cahaya sore hari terlihat menyeringai.

"Bukankah mahasiswa diharuskan pulang sebelum sore menjelang malam seperti ini Naruto?"

Orang yang di maksud lekas menegakkan badannya seraya berdecak kesal.

"Kau tidak seru Kakashi-sensei, pura-pura lah tidak menyadariku kenapa, aku benar-benar butuh hiburan nih~" rajuk Naruto seraya mendekati Kakashi yang hanya memandangnya datar di balik masker yang selalu setia ia kenakan.

Kakashi adalah guru privat kehukuman yang khusus ayahnya kursuskan saat ia SMA dahulu. Katanya, walaupun kelak ia tidak menjadi seorang polisi seperti Ayahnya, ia harus sedikit tahu tentang hukum. Kakashi juga tangan kanan Minato, jadi mereka cukup akrab.

"Masih buntu?" tanya Naruto tepat di samping Kakashi, mata birunya juga ikut memandang TKP pembunuhan.

Tanpa Kakashi menjawab pun, Naruto tahu jika kasus ini sulit di pecahkan, bahkan oleh kepolisian Konoha yang di kenal paling cakap sekalipun.

Melihat mereka yang bekerja keras untuk pembunuhan satu orang saja sedikit membuatnya kesal.

"Kenapa kalian begitu keras untuk menemukan pembunuh Kasaji Jii-san? Padahal masih banyak kasus pembunuhan lain di Konoha kan? Dan masih banyak juga kasus yang belum kalian tangani. Apa karena Kasaji Jii-san salah satu anggota kepolisian jadi kalian benar-benar serius menanganinya?" Naruto bertanya cepat, mata birunya menyalang kesal pada Kakashi yang masih saja diam dan tak mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa diam? Jadi benar? Kalian mengabaikan kasus misterius itu kan?" terbawa emosi, Naruto mencengkram kerah seragam Kakashi, raut wajahnya terlihat sangat marah, "Bisa saja dia masih menunggu kedatangan seseorang untuk menolongnya dan kalian mengabaikannya karena kasus terjadi telah lama? Kalian melarangku untuk mencarinya dan ini yang aku dapatkan?!"

Ia melepaskannya dengan sedikit mendorong lalu berjalan memunggungi Kakashi, "Aku bersyukur tidak memilih menjadi seorang polisi seperti kalian, brengsek! Kalian tidak akan pernah aku maafkan! Sialann!" dan ia pun berlari.

Tanpa menyadari Kakashi yang tengah memandangnya sendu.

"Dasar bodoh.."

"Hatake-Taichou," sesosok orang mendatangi Kakashi setelah kepergian Naruto, dilihat dari gelagatnya mungkin ia membiarkan mereka berdua berbicara terlebih dahulu baru memutuskan untuk menghampiri Kakashi.

"Aoi-san meminta izin tidak ikut patroli malam ini di sini karena istrinya sakit, apa tidak ada yang lain untuk menggantikannya?" tanyanya sopan.

Kakashi memandangnya, "Untuk hari ini, lakukan sendiri terlebih dahulu, besok aku atur kembali," ia membalikkan badannya, menuju ke mobil kepolisiannya, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Hai, Taichou!"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Gakko Hayate, salah satu anak buah kepercayaan Kakashi ditugaskan untuk menjaga dan berpatroli di sekitar Universitas.

Lelaki berambut hitam pendek itu sedikit mendengar pembicaraan Kakashi dengan seorang mahasiswa yang ia kenal sebagai anak dari Namikaze Minato yang merupakan salah satu orang terpenting di kepolisian.

Kakashi juga menyuruhnya berpatroli di Universitas karena suatu hal.

Kasus yang terjadi tiga bulan yang lalu di universitas ini, yang sampai saat ini masih belum terungkap.

Ia menghela nafasnya, seharusnya kasus lama itu ditinggalkan saja kan? Buat apa di selidiki lagi, membuang waktu saja.

Ia melihat jam tangannya, waktu telah menunjukan jam sembilan malam dan lagi-lagi ia menghela nafasnya dan beranjak untuk patroli.

Senter di tangan kananya mulai ia nyalakan, dengan santai ia berjalan dari pos depan hingga ke gedung utama, udara malam yang dingin tidak menyurutkan langkahnya untuk menunaikan tugas.

Gedung utama adalah tempat ruang dosen dan juga administrasi berada, Hayate harus melewati gedung itu untuk sampai ke halaman utama yang menghubungkan ke berbagai fakultas.

Mata hitamnya yang selalu menyorot malas itu memperhatikan baik-baik setiap sudut, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Mungkin saja pembunuh itu berencana melakukan pembunuhan lagi dan bersembunyi di suatu tempat.

Hawa segar menerpanya kembali saat ia telah sampai di halaman utama Universitas Hikonoha, angin malam sedikit membuat rileks. Karena ia merasa setiap perjalanannya tadi, ada sesuatu yang terus memperhatikannya.

Merenggangkan badannya sebentar, ia mulai melanjutkan patrolinya, entah gedung mana yang ia masuki, ia tidak melihat namanya.

Srek!

Suara barang yang bergesekan terdengar di telinganya yang memang terlatih untuk peka dengan keadaan sekitar. Dengan cepat ia menyorot sebuah pintu yang ia yakini sebagai sumber suara.

"Siapa disana?!" Teriaknya lantang, "Cepat keluar dan serahkan dirimu dengan tenang!"

Tidak ada jawaban, suara aneh yang sedari tadi ia dengar juga tak ia rasakan kembali.

"Hei cepat keluar! Atau aku akan menembakmu!" Hayate mulai mendekati pintu tadi, senternya tetap menyorot ke arah pintu.

Ia menelan ludahnya gugup, sebentar lagi ia akan berhadapan dengan sesuatu ia curigai sebagai pembunuh, dengan perlahan ia mendekati pintu tersebut..

..dan membukanya.

Sepi, tidak ada seseorang pun di dalam ruangan kelas itu. Untuk memastikannya, ia menyorot ruangan tersebut dengan senter dan menghela nafas lega saat kecurigaannya tidak terbukti.

Ia menutup pintu ruangan tersebut dan membalikkan badannya untuk melanjutkan patrolinya kembali. Namun langkahnya terhenti.

Ada seseorang di belakangnya, tengah memandangnya dengan sorot mata yang dingin.

Ia terdiam membatu, ia tidak menyadari keberadaan sosok itu sama sekali.

Wajah sosok itu tertutupi oleh poninya yang menjuntai panjang, ia tidak berani bergerak sekadar untuk menanyakan identitasnya.

Dengan perlahan sosok itu mengangkat kepalanya, poninya yang menghalangi mulai tersingkap. Hayate pun membelalakan matanya.

"Kau-"

Grep

Tangan sosok itu tanpa Hayate sadari telah mencengkram erat lehernya, kuku-kukunya panjang juga membuat leher Hayate tersobek dan mengeluarkan darah.

Cengkraman sosok itu semakin mengerat, nafas Hayate mulai tersendat-sendat, ia butuh oksigen saat ini agar nyawanya terselamatkan.

"Ohok!" Hayate lekas memegang lehernya seraya mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya , sosok itu telah melepaskan cengkramannya.

Hayate mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya, dan sosok itu telah menghilang dari pandangannya. Matanya kembali memincing waspada.

Dia pembunuhnya.

Sosok itu adalah pembunuhnya.

"Kemana kau?! Cepat serahkan diri-"

BRAKK!

Tubuhnya dengan cepat terpelanting ke depan, menabrak dinding dengan keras.

"Uarghh!" lelaki itu berteriak kesakitan, panik melanda dirinya saat organ tubuhnya tak bisa lagi ia gerakkan, benturan keras itu pasti telah melumpuhkan anggota geraknya.

Sosok itu muncul kembali di hadapannya. Walaupun gelap, Hayate tahu itu.

Ia merasakan jika rambutnya di cengkram dengan keras, dan dengan tanpa suara, sosok itu membenturkan kepala Hayate berkali-kali ke tembok.

Lolongan kesakitan Hayate tidak di hiraukan, sosok itu masih terus membenturkan kepala Hayate seakan-akan sedang membenturkan sebuah bola.

"Hentikannn!" pinta pria itu sekali lagi, darah mulai merembes dan membasahi wajah dan juga bajunya, "Aku mohon henti-Argghhhh!"

Tangan sosok itu menyentuh mata kanannya, lalu dengan cepat memasukkan kelima jarinya memasuki rongga mata tersebut dan menarik paksa bola mata Hayate. Ia telah kehilangan mata kananya dalam sekejap.

"Uargghhhh!" rasa sakit itu benar-benar menyiksanya hingga membuatnya mati rasa, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan, ingin sekali ia segera pergi dari sini dan meminta pertolongan.

Hayate tidak menyadari jika pistol di dekat saku kirinya telah menghilang dan berpindah tangan kepada sosok tersebut. Sosok itu melepaskan cengkramannya dan mendorong kepala itu ke tembok dengan sebuah pistol, tepat di mata kirinya.

Tubuhnya telah melemas karena kehilangan banyak darah.

Sebuah senter yang masih menyala melayang ke arah dirinya dan menubruk keras kepala Hayate yang terluka, lalu mendarat sedikit jauh dari mereka berdua.

Sinar senter itu menyorot mereka berdua, menyorot sesosok orang yang tengah menodongkan sebuah pistol kepada petugas kepolisian.

Hayate masih bisa melihat wajah tersangka walaupun pandangannya tertutupi oleh darah dan juga moncong pistol. Samar sekali.

...dan ia seakan kenal dengan sosok itu. Familiar sekali.

"Aku tidak suka..." sosok itu mulai berbicara, suaranya lirih sekali, Hayate yang tengah sekarat pun hanya sedikit menangkap suaranya.

Moncong pistol itu di tekan semakin dalam.

"...kalian mengabaikannya dan membuatnya sedih."

DORRR!

Tubuh Hayate pun telah tergeletak tak berdaya, ia meninggal dengan sekejap.

Sosok itu melempar sembarangan pistol milik Hayate lalu menghilang dengan cepat.

#.#.#.#.#.#.#

Bunyi guyuran air dari dalam suara ruangan mendadak berhenti bersamaan dengan terbuka pintu ruangan tersebut.

Sesosok pria berambut putih keluar dari ruangan yang ternyata kamar mandi tersebut seraya menggosok rambutnya yang basah.

Langkah kakinya membawa kepada gantungan baju kepolisiannya, ia sedang mencari note yang biasa ia bawa kemana-mana dan setelah merogoh saku-saku baju dan celananya, akhirnya ia bisa menemukan benda tersebut.

Ia mengambil note berukuran sedang tersebut dan bersamaan dengan saat ia menarik, secarik kertas juga ikut terjatuh dan tergeletak di dekat kakinya.

Dengan dahi berkerut ia mengambil kertas tersebut lalu membacanya.

Mata hitam sayunya pun terbelalak kaget membaca pesan tersebut.

Ia meremas kertas tersebut lalu membuangnya sembarangan.

"Mungkin hanya orang iseng," gumamnya lalu dengan segera memakai baju dan yang lainnya.

Sudah biasa, anggota kepolisian seperti dia mendapat surat teror atau ancaman seperti itu. Dan biasanya saja ia selalu tenang mendapatkan pesan seperti itu.

Tetapi entah kenapa kali ini terasa berbeda. Firasatnya mengatakan jika hal ini bukan gertakan saja.

Lelaki itu menghela nafasnya lalu membaringkan badannya di kasur.

Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

Mungkin...

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Sosok pemuda tengah berjalan dengan membawa kantung plastik. Wajahnya terlihat murung, kadang terlihat sedih juga kadang terlihat marah.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat telah sampai ke tempat tujuan, bibirnya menyeringai senang.

Dengan perlahan ia memasuki sebuah apartement bertingkat dan memasukinya dengan santai. Tapakan kakinya terdengar di lorong apartement yang mulai sepi karena hari telah malam.

Langkahnya berhenti di sebuah kamar, ia memencet bel kamar tersebut berkali-kali.

Tak berlangsung lama, pintu tersebut terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok lelaki berambut hitam dengan iris senada dengan rambutnya, tengah mengenakan kaos berwarna krem dan juga celana panjang berwarna hitam.

"Maaf mengganggu tidurmu, bolehkan aku menginap malam ini saja?" tanya sang tamu ramah. Sosok berambut hitam itu menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mempersilahkan sang tamu untuk memasuki kamarnya.

Sosok itu menutup pintunya lalu melangkah menuju kasurnya, dan menghela nafas melihat sang tamu sudah duduk dengan seenaknya sendiri di atas kasurnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya malas.

Sang tamu pun hanya tersenyum aneh.

"Aku hanya melarikan diri. Tempatmu adalah yang paling aman bagiku." Jawab sosok itu.

"Maksudmu?"

Sang tamu lekas tertawa jenaka, "Nanti juga kau tahu, besok aku adalah kuliah pagi jadi aku harus segera tidur. Aku pinjam kamar mandimu ya? Oh dan juga sofamu. Kau bisa tidur duluan, oyasumi~" ujarnya lalu melangkah menuju ke kamar mandi, dengan masih membawa kantung plastik di tangannya.

Sosok itu baru menyadari jika ia masih membawa kantung tersebut saat akan melepas bajunya.

"Kenapa masih aku bawa saja sih." Keluhnya lalu menggantungkan kantung plastik tersebut ke gantungan baju lalu ia melanjutkan kegiatan mandinya.

Hari ini ia benar-benar merasa kesal dan juga... puas. Maka dari itu, senyum tidak lekas menghilang dari wajahnya.

#..#.#..#.#..#.#..#

Kelas di pulangkan pagi. Lagi.

Sai mengehela nafas resah. Lagi.

Saat ia datang bersama Naruto tadi, mereka sudah di gemparkan dengan sebuah berita pembunuhan. Lagi.

Sialnya, tempat pembunuhannya tepat di depan ruang kelasnya, jadi otomatis ia tidak bisa memasuki kelasnya karena garis legendaris itu telah membatasi dirinya dengan mayat sang korban, ralat, kelasnya.

"Ah Sai..." Sai membalikkan badannya saat mendengar namanya di panggil, "Aku ada pertemuan soal lomba fotografi beberapa minggu lagi, kalau mau pulang atau jalan bareng tunggu aku di depan gedung utama ya, Jaa Naa.."

Setelah itu, Naruto lekas meninggalkan Sai dengan terburu-buru, berkali-kali pemuda pirang itu menabrak orang lain di depannya seperti di kejar sesuatu.

Sai tersenyum pelan. Di kejar waktu mungkin jawaban yang tepat.

Sebentar lagi Naruto dan beberapa teman di kelasnya akan mengikuti lomba fotografer. Kalau Sai tidak salah dengar, Naruto dan teman-temannya akan membawa Konoha diantara 4 kota besar, seperti Iwa, Mizu, Suna, dan Kumo.

Mahasiswa kesenian fotografi semester kelima itu benar-benar berniat memenangkan perlombaan itu hingga berlatih mati-matian. Masalah di Universitas ini tidak membuatnya pantang semangat.

Tetapi mungkin ada satu hal yang membuat pemuda pirang itu sampai menginap di apartementnya kemarin malam, dan hingga pagi datang Naruto sama sekali tidak mau menceritakan masalahnya.

Mereka memang terlihat dekat, tetapi Naruto juga tidak akan dengan gamblang menceritakan semua masalahnya kepada dirinya yang hanya baru di kenalnya selama 3 bulan kan?

Dengan kepala menunduk, ia melangkah menjauhi gedung fakultasnya, tangannya menggenggam selempangan tasnya dengan erat menahan gejolak emosi yang akhir-akhir ini tidak terdefinisikan olehnya.

Kemarin malam, saat Naruto menginap di apartementnya, jujur saja ia merasa sangat sulit sekali memejamkan mata walaupun Naruto sendiri telah tertidur pulas di sofa, jantungnya terasa akan keluar sangking cepat degupnya.

Kalau memang itu karena gelaja sakit jantung, maaf saja ia tidak mau mati terlalu muda. Masih banyak masa depan yang ingin diraihnya. Tetapi tetap saja dia merasa takut.

"Cepat berikan uangmu!"

"Ja-Jangan senpai, saya benar-benar membutuhkan uang i-"

"Halah! Kau dengan seenaknya lewat di hadapanku tanpa permisi, minta di hajar atau berikan uangmu itu!?"

Sai yang akan melewati lorong menuju tangga itu lekas menyembunyikan dirinya di balik dinding, jantungnya lagi-lagi berdegup kencang, takut ketahuan oleh berandalan kampus ini.

"Jangan sen-"

Ia mendengar kakak kelasnya itu meninju mulut seseorang yang sepertinya satu tingkatan dengannya, anak itu masih saja mempertahankan uangnya walaupun wajahnya telah babak belur. Uang itu terlalu berharga dari pada nyawanya, anak itu benar-benar membutuhkan uang itu dan seenaknya berandalan itu mengambilnya?

Sai berdecak kesal lalu dengan cepat ia mendorong kakak kelasya itu sebelum meninju sang mahasiswa dan lekas menyeret mahasiswa itu untuk lari menghindari sang kakak kelas.

"Woi berhenti!" sang kakak kelas berambut coklat pendek tersebut mengambil sebilah kayu yang kebetulan *Sengaja di taruh sama Author kwkwk* berada di sana dan berlari mengejar mereka berdua.

Pria itu lekas mengambil ponselnya lalu menelepon seseorang.

"Cepat hadang mereka berdua di depan kebun pertanian dan seret mereka masuk ke kesana!" perintahnya cepat.

Ia melanjutkan larinya dan menyeringai saat kedua mangsanya itu terpojok dan di geret paksa masuk ke dalam ruangan luas berisi berbagai tanaman, tempat itu cukup sepi karena mahasiswa pertanian pun mungkin sedang tidak ada jadwal untuk lapangan. Tempat yang sangat pas untuk eksekusi.

Lelaki itu pun menyeringai senang.

"Wah... wah..." lelaki itu berjalan mendekati Sai dan juga anak yang ia selamatkan lalu mengcungkan kayunya, "Apa kau benar-benar ingin mendapat predikat target favorit bagi kami huh? Seharusnya kau tidak ikut campur saat aku menghabisinya.." ujarnya keras.

Sai memincingkan matanya, "Mana mungkin aku kabur jika melihat seseorang di hajar hanya karena uang?" balasnya tak kalah keras.

"Sok pahlawan! Kau akan menerima akibat dari sok pahlawanmu itu!" ujar lelaki berambut hitam yang diikat ke atas seperti nanas seraya berjalan ke arah Sai di ikuti kedua temannya yang lain untuk menghajar Sai dan sang mahasiwa tersebut.

Pembullyan seperti ini sudah biasa di salah satu Universitas terkenal di Konoha tersebut, sudah berkali-kali geng perusak itu dihukum namun sama sekali tidak membuat mereka jera.

Para mahasiswa yang mempergoki aksi pembullyan pun tidak berani menolong atau melapor karena tidak ingin menjadi target pembullyan juga.

Berkali-kali Sai berkelit dari pukulan beruntun mereka bertiga, sedangkan seseorang yang tengah di selamatkannya hanya duduk meringkuk karena kesakitan.

Sai yang menyadari hal itu segera mencari cela untuk kabur dan setelah menemukannya ia segera memandang mahasiswa itu. Dari lirikan mata ia mengisyaratkan mahasiswa itu segera kabur.

Mahasiswa itu menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak kabur tanpa Sai bersamanya, dia tidak bisa keluar sendirian tanpa penyelamatnya kan?

Pemuda berambut hitam itu berdecak kesal lalu berteriak kencang, "Cepat pergi!" mahasiswa itu tersentak lalu memutuskan lari dari cela-cela yang dibuat Sai.

Ketiga pembully yang mengetahui hal itu semakin kesal lalu memukul Sai hingga sudut bibirnya berdarah.

"Kau memang brengsek!"

Pria berambut oranye berbadan gemuk dengan cepat melayangkan tinjuannya kembali pada wajah Sai sebelum suara pintu kebun dari besi yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Suara mahasiswa-mahasiswa dari luar membuat mereka bertiga menghentikan perbuatannya lalu menunjuk Sai kesal, "Awas saja kau mengadukan pada siapapun, akan kubuat kau babak belur lebih dari ini!" makinya lalu segera berlari keluar dari perkebunan yang ditutupi oleh semacam terpal itu.

Sai masih berdiam diri disana seraya menghapus jejak darah di sudut bibirnya. Ia memutuskan untuk berdiri dan mengobati dirinya di UKS, baru beberapa langkah ia memutuskan untuk berhenti saat melihat sosok familiar tengah berdiri menghalangi jalan keluar.

"Aku ingat baru beberapa hari yang lalu kau juga di hajar oleh mereka.." orang itu membuka tas ranselnya lalu mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna putih.

"Kalau kau mengobatinya di UKS, para petugas yang berjaga disana pun akan tahu dan menanyaimu macam-macam. Kau tidak boleh mengatakan hal ini pada dosen kan?" orang itu menyuruh Sai untuk duduk sedangkan dirinya meneteskan obat merah pada kapas, dengan perlahan kapas tersebut ia tutulkan pada sudut bibir Sai yang terluka.

Sai memandang sang kakak kelas yang dalam diam mengobati wajahnya yang hampir saja penuh dengan lebam. Wajah senpainya saat mengobati seperti ini terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, terlihat lebih lembut dan ramah.

Setelah menaruh plester luka pada sudut bibir Sai, Sasuke segera mengemasi otak obatnya lalu memasukkanya pada tas birunya.

"Ayo segera pergi dari sini, mahasiswa pertanian akan menuju kemari." Ujarnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sai. Sai sendiri pun segera berdiri lalu berlari kecil untuk mengimbangi langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san, kau sepertinya tahu sekali tentang geng itu. Apa sudah biasa kau mengobati para korban mereka?" tanya Sai kemudian.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya, "Lebih baik segera aku obati dari pada mereka melapor atau kepergok dengan luka dan mendapat perlakuan lebih buruk lagi."

"Bukannya lebih baik melapor? Para korban bully juga pasti merasa aman kan?"

Sasuke pun hanya diam.

Mereka telah berjalan dalam keheningan hingga pada halaman depan gedung utama.

"Sai..." Sasuke pun membuka suaranya, "Apapun yang terjadi, jangan bermain-main dengan mereka. Kau harus menghindar dari mereka apapun yang terjadi."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius saat membicarakan geng berandal tersebut.

Sai melihat Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu memandang dirinya.

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Ku dengar ia akan mengikuti lomba beberapa hari lagi." Tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Naruto-senpai benar-benar serius dengan lomba itu dan berlatih sepanjang hari, kasus pembunuhan berturut-turut di Universitas ini tidak menghentikan niatnya untuk berlatih bersama teman-temannya."

Senyum tipis Sasuke tidak luput dari perhatian Sai. Pemuda berambut hitam pendek itu bisa merasakan betapa perhatiannya sosok Sasuke kepada Naruto walaupun hubungan persahabatan mereka merenggang.

Sai benar-benar ingin tahu bagaimana dekatnya mereka di masa lalu, diam-diam ia selalu bertanya pada setiap orang yang telah menghuni Universitas ini lebih lama tentang hubungan mereka berdua. Mereka selalu menceritakannya dengan semangat namun tiba-tiba saja mereka berhenti lalu memandang apapun itu dengan sendu, membuatnya tidak tahu apa yang membuat mereka berdua seperti itu.

"Sasuke-san..." panggilnya pelan.

Sasuke membalas panggilan Sai dengan 'Hn' khasnya.

"Apakah aku boleh membantu kalian berdua untuk bersama kembali?" tanyanya. Sasuke membelalakan matanya sekejap, lalu memejamkannya.

"Itu tidak mungkin Sai... Hubungan kami sudah terlalu rusak dan tidak akan pernah bisa di perbaiki kembali," ujarnya lirih lalu membuka kedua matanya.

"Aku pergi dahulu, ada hal yang harus aku lakukan," ujar Sasuke lalu berjalan berlainan arah, ia berjalan dengan sedikit berlari namun tiba-tiba saja ia berhenti dan membalikkan badannya, "Terima kasih Sai, kau memang baik." Dan ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

Sai menganggukkan kepalanya lalu juga akan melanjutkan langkahnya saat sebuah suara memanggil dirinya.

"Sai! Tunggu aku!"

Sai membalikkan badannya, pandangannya sedikit melebar.

Ia masih bisa melihat Sasuke yang berjalan membelakanginya, dan juga Naruto yang tengah berlari ke arahnya.

Mereka berdua akan bertemu.

Ia menghela nafas kecewa saat Naruto masih saja lari tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang berjalan bersimpangan dengannya.

Apa hubungan mereka serenggang itu hingga tidak ingin bertegur sapa sekali saja?

Naruto sampai di tempat berdiri bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang berbelok. Sai yakin senpai berambut hitam itu merasa sakit saat di abaikan begitu saja oleh Naruto, dan hal itu membuatnya kesal.

"Kau telah menungguku lama ya? Maaf ya, tadi aku sudah cepat-cepat ingin per-"

"Naruto."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar perubahan suara Sai, "Ada apa?"

"Apa sulitnya untuk berbaikan dengannya? Dia sangat peduli padamu, dan kau mengabaikannya begitu saja?" tukas Sai tajam. Ia tidak tahu jika Naruto termasuk tipe pendedam seperti itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti," balas Naruto bingung, ia tidak tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Sai. Memangnya ia bermusuhan dengan siapa coba?

Sai berdecak pelan lalu membalikkan badannya, "Aku mau mampir ke perpustakan kota, sendirian." Ujarnya lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hei!" Naruto memandang Sai tak mengerti, ia ingat betul jika sebelumnya ia tidak mempunyai masalah dengan Sai.

Ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Jangan bilang Sai tahu jika ia sedikit bermasalah dengan seseorang dan membuatnya memutuskan untuk menginap di apartement Sai untuk menghindari orang itu.

Ini benar-benar tidak beres.

To Be Continue

Buat yang protes karena NaruSasu nya nggak nampak sama sekali, itu memang sengaja aku bikin seperti itu, bisa jadi demi plot ceritanya, mereka tidak akan nampak sama sekali dan baru nampak di akhir chapter.

Sementara aku lihatin NaruSai sama SasuSai (Friendship) aja dulu, tapi ini beneran fic NaruSasu. Kenapa nggak di tampakkan? Karena ini fic genre misteri, jadi biar kalian nebak-nebak ini dan itu sambil nahan kesabaran hehehehe

Buat rated M nya, bukan buat lemon (Walaupun nanti ada adegan yang kayak gitu, tapi selintas aja)

Buat typo atau kesalahan saya, mohon di koreksi, di koreksi sambil nge flame juga nggak apa-apa. Tenang saja saya nggak akan terpuruk kok, di hina itu salah satu cobaan dalam berkarya hehehe

Maaf nggak bisa bales review kalian satu-satu, tetapi yang pasti aku SANGAT BERTERIMA KASIH sama kalian yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu buat baca fic ini dan meng review nya.

 **Special Thanks for :** **winderkNS** **,** SaphireOnyx Namiuchimaki, **vlogriachan** , dnya, **dekdes** , deade rosita, **Lhanddvhianyynarusasu** , Sinush, **Oranyellow-chan** , sekikaoru **,** **Asuji Posya** , CrowCakes **,** **LKCTJ94** , ItaKyuu1023, **Uchiha NaruSasu** , Yuuki N.S.


	3. Chapter 3

Taman Universitas ini terlihat begitu indah, banyak sekali mahasiswa meluangkan waktu kemari untuk bersantai atau bersenda gurau dengan teman-temannya, namun saat sore hari tiba, taman itu mulai sepi dan menyisahkan dedaunan kering yang jatuh atau pun terbang terbawa oleh angin.

Namun tidak dengan mahasiswa yang satu ini, tampak tas ransel berwarna hitam kebiruan yang tersampir di punggungnya, mahasiswa itu berjalan dengan pelan menuju pinggir taman, dekat dengan kolam ikan.

Ia memejamkan kedua matanya seraya mengadahkan kepalanya, menikmati serangan angin sore yang sangat di sukainya, rasanya beban pikirannya selama hidup hilang terbawa oleh angin yang segar.

Setelah itu ia memutuskan untuk membuka kedua matanya.

Ia tahu, mau hidup atau mati sekalipun, masalah ini tidak akan pernah selesai.

Jika tidak ia yang akan menyelesaikannya. Sendiri.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Mystery and Horror. Ada Romance nya sedikit.

Rating : M (Bukan buat Lemon atau Lime, buat Gore nya)

Pair : NARUSASU slight NaruSai and SasuSai (Friendship)

Warning : OC!, sedikit OOC! tapi nggak sampe bikin itu tokoh yang harusnya tegar jadi cengeng kayak anak kecil yang lagi BAB, YAOI, BL, Typo (s), Ada gorenya dikit tapi, Chara Death, NARUSASU!

Dah nggak usah banyak basi basi, Happy Reading...

.

.

.

Buagh!

Sai mendesis sakit saat pipinya terkena pukulan telak dari senpai yang senang membully itu. Biasanya ia selalu berusaha untuk menghindari mereka jika akan berpapasan atau yang lainnya, namun kali ini mungkin dewi fortuna tidak berpihak kepadanya dengan mempertemukan dirinya dengan mereka.

Ia memang bisa bertarung, ajaran dari kakeknya yang mantan atlit bela diri membuatnya – Yang bahkan tidak tertarik dengan dunia seperti itu – mengerti tentang ilmu bela diri. Namun tentu saja ia tidak bisa menerapkan ilmu itu sembarangan, walaupun bisa ia juga tidak yakin bisa mengalahkan 3 orang senpainya itu dengan ilmu pas-pasan yang dimilikinya.

Bunyi telepon dari salah satu pembully itu menghentikan mereka, lelaki yang kini menurunkan rambut seperti nanas itu mengangkat telepon dari ponselnya dan menjawabnya dengan malas,

"Ada apa? – Oke, kami akan segera kesana – Hm.." dan ia pun mematikan ponselnya. Matanya yang tajam memandang Sai seraya berdecak kesal.

"Ayo kita pergi, dia menyuruh kita berkumpul." Ujarnya pada kedua rekannya lalu berjalan menjauhi Sai di ikuti seorang lelaki gemuk berambut oranye dan wanita berambut merah panjang.

Setelah memastikan ketiga orang itu pergi, Sai lekas bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi, lukanya kali ini tidak sebegitu parah dari biasanya, maka ia pun tenang-tenang saja saat berjalan keluar.

Ia melirik kanan dan kirinya, hanya ada mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang tak di kenalnya berlalu lalang di sekitarnya, sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apa sih, hanya saja tumben sekali ia tidak bertemu Senpai kedokteran itu hari ini. Padahal hampir setiap hari, saat ia menunggu Naruto untuk pulang bersama, ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengobrol dengan dia.

Mungkin sibuk – pikirnya lalu berjalan kembali menuju ke luar kampus. Sebenarnya hingga saat ini ia masing marahan dengan Naruto. Ia selalu berangkat pagi sekali sebelum Naruto menjemputnya, dan pulang secepat mungkin agar Naruto tidak menghampirinya. Ia bersyukur walaupun gedung fakultas mereka sama, tetapi ia jarang berjumpa dengan senpai pirangnya itu.

"Sai," ia pun menghentikan langkahnya. Mata hitamnya memandang datar seseorang yang tengah menghalangi jalannya. Ia pun membalikkan badannya dan kembali berjalan sebelum sebuah tangan mencekal lengannya, mencegahnya untuk melangkah lebih jauh.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau marah kepadaku, tetapi yang pasti aku sudah berbaikan dengan seseorang. Apa itu yang kau inginkan?"

Sai melemaskan tubuhnya lalu membalikkan badannya kembali, ia memandang Naruto dengan tatapan menyelidiki, "Benarkah?"

Naruto pun menganggukkan kepalanya yakin.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa kau tahu permasalahanku dengannya. Apa kau mengenal dia? Apa dia bercerita banyak hal kepadamu? Tidak kaget sih, walaupun seperti itu ia memang terkenal di kalangan masyarakat." Cecar Naruto penasaran.

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak mengenalnya!" Sai menyangkal dengan kelabakan, ia sudah berjanji pada Sasuke untuk tidak membahas apapun tentang dia kepada Naruto. "Kebetulan saja kalian berpapasan dan kalian tidak saling sapa, padahal kan dia orang terdekatmu Naruto. Sudahlah jangan di bahas lagi. Ayo kita pulang." Ujarnya lalu berjalan dengan kaku mendahului Naruto.

Di belakangnya, sang pemuda pirang hanya tertawa kecil lalu mengelus perlahan rambut hitam Sai. "Terima kasih sudah memperhatikan aku ya, kau memang teman yang baik.." ujarnya tulus.

Sai menundukan kepalanya, pipinya bersemu kemerahan. Apa-apaan dengan dirinya sendiri, Sai juga tidak mengerti. Ia tidak tahu kenapa perlakuan Naruto kali ini berhasil membuat jantungnya semakin berdetak tidak karuan.

"Sebagai rasa terima kasihku, kali ini aku akan mentraktirmu makan malam. Kau ingin makan dimana?"

"Terserah kau saja."

"Oke! Kita makan ramen!"

Ia ingin seperti ini bersama Naruto setiap harinya.

(U)(S)(U)(K)(N)(A)(R)(U)(S)(A)(S)(U)

Sesosok pria berambut hitam yang di kuncir ke atas tengah berjalan santai setelah tadi melakukan aksi nakalnya dengan meminta paksa uang dari salah satu juniornya. Lelaki bernama Kidomaru itu menghitung uang di tangannya dengan puas lalu memasukkan uang itu ke dalam saku bajunya.

Lorong ini terasa sangat sepi, ia melihat jam tangannya dan waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Seingatnya kemarin pemilik Universitas ini telah menghimbau para mahasiswa untuk segera angkat kaki di gedung ini sebelum jam 5 sore. Berjaga-jaga agar tidak ada lagi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Pembunuhan? Memangnya siapa yang berani membunuhku hah?! Dialah yang cari mati jika bertemu denganku!" teriaknya menantang. Wajahnya menyeringai kejam.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya lalu merenggangkan badannya, "Hei pembunuh sialan! Jika berani cepat berdiri di hadapanku! Kita akan bertarung sampai mati!"

Hembusan angin sore membuat jendela yang tidak tertutup dengan rapat itu terbuka dengan kerasnya. Tirai putih yang menutupinya pun berkibar seirama dengan hembusan angin yang kencang.

Mata tajam Kidomaru memincing melihat jendela yang terbuka di sebelah kanannya, siluet matahari yang berwarna oranye memasuki lorong tempatnya berdiri. Matanya terpukau dengan keindahan warna yang biasa ia lihat sepanjang hidupnya itu, entah mengapa.

Namun siluet oranye itu dengan cepat menghilang dan di gantikan dengan cahaya berwarna kemerahan. Langit pun mulai menggelap. Kidomaru tidak menyadari jika ia telah berdiri disana selama hampir setengah jam.

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu berdecak sebal, ia sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu hanya untuk terkagum dengan hal yang tidak berguna. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekitar dan kegelapannlah yang menerkamnya. Hanya cahaya dari jendela itu lah satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lihat.

Dimana penjaga kampus ini? Kenapa lampu-lampu belum di nyalakan juga?

Ia memandang jendela kembali dan matanya membelalak ngeri saat melihat seseorang terjatuh dengan cepatnya dari atas atap Universitas.

"Hei!" ia akan menghampiri jendela yang terbuka lebar, berniat melihat kondisi orang yang ia yakini sedang melakukan bunuh diri sebelum jendela itu tertutup dengan kerasnya, Menjadikan tempat Kidomaru berpijak ini menjadi gelap gulita.

"Oi!" teriak lelaki itu sekeras mungkin, "Siapa saja cepat nyalakan lampunya! Aku tidak bisa melihat bodoh!"

Hanyalah keheningan yang membalas dirinya, dengan kesal ia berjalan asal-asalan, dan menurut instingnya untuk segera keluar dari gedung ini. Saat ini ia benar-benar tidak tahu dimana ia berada, gedung ini benar-benar sangat gelap. Ia pun dibikin heran kenapa hingga saat ini lampu-lampu juga tidak pada menyala.

Tap

Tap

 **)SAWA KEBALIK(**

Tap

Tap

Suara tapak kaki membuat Kidomaru menghentikan langkahnya.

"Dasar penjaga brengsek! Ini sudah malam bego! Kenapa tidak menyalakan lampu sih!"umpatnya kesal.

"Maaf..." seseorang itu bersuara dengan pelan lalu terdengar pematik api yang dinyalakan, "Terjadi mati listrik di sekitar kompleks Universitas.." lilin yang telah di beri api itu menyala.

Kidomaru hanya bisa melihat tangan yang memegang lilin yang tengah di sodorkan kepadanya, "Anda memakai lilin ini saja ya."

"Kenapa nggak dari tadi saja, sialan." Ia mengambil paksa lilin tersebut lalu mengangkatnya, ia pun berniat berjalan mendahului orang itu sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan melihat seseorang yang tidak asing di ingatannya, orang itu masih menggunakan pematik api untuk menyalakan lilin yang lain, tanpa menyadari jika Kidomaru kini memandangnya dengan wajah pucat.

Selesai menyalakan lilin tersebut, orang itu memasukkan pematik api di saku bajunya lalu memandang Kidomaru dengan mata yang datar.

"Ayo, kita harus segera keluar dari sini..." bibir pucat itu menyunggingkan senyum, "Bukankah kita sebagai mahasiswa di larang pulang terlalu malam?"

Orang itu memajukan badannya ke arah Kidomaru, dan reflek lelaki berkulit coklat itu memundurkan langkahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan, keringat telah membasahi bajunya, hanya ada satu kata yang menghinggapi pikirannya.

LARI!

"Jangan bercanda! Kau sudah-"

Pundaknya di sentuh dengan pelan lalu di benturkan ke tembok.

"Kenapa kau malah lari? Kenapa tidak mau menungguku?" orang itu berjalan semakin mendekati Kidomaru.

Kidomaru menggelengkan kepalanya panik, ia berniat lari kembali namun punggungnya yang terbentur dengan keras dengan tembok mendadak melumpuhkan tubuhnya, "Tidak..."

"Jika aku sendirian disini, bagaimana jika..." tangan pucat itu mendekatkan lilin tersebut tepat di hadapan pandangan mereka berdua. Menampilkan wajah mengerikan dengan kedua mata yang terjahit dengan rapatnya, mulutnya pun telah robek, darah pun berkali-kali keluar dari mata yang terjahit, hidung, dan juga mulut yang robek tersebut.

"... jika aku yang dibunuh?"

Mata seseorang yang tadi meneriakkan tantangan itu membelalak lebar, mulutnya pun perlahan terbuka dan teriakan melengking miliknya menggema keras di seluruh gedung tempatnya berpijak saat lilin itu langsung menghujam keras mata kirinya yang langsung terbakar begitu saja, membakar seluruh tubuhnya hingga hangus.

Sosok yang masih memegang lilin yang tadi ia berikan kepada Kidomaru, hanya memandang datar sosok yang di selimuti api.

"Ruangan ini sedikit lebih terang berkatmu..." dan sosok itu pun menghilang bersamaan dengan lilin di tangannya yang terjatuh dan mati.

(U)(S)(U)(K)(N)(A)(R)(U)(S)(A)(S)(U)

Suasana yang ramai di dalam kelas mendadak sunyi saat dosen memasuki ruang kelas.

"Ehem! Apakah ada yang absen kembali?" tanya sang dosen malas. Mata hitam sang dosen melihat satu persatu anak didiknya, dan menghela nafas lega saat melihat para pemimpin-pemimpin geng meresahkan itu hadir di kelasnya.

"Ah.." sang dosen laki-laki itu menyipitkan matanya saat melihat satu bangku kosong di dekat tempat duduk para geng, "Dimana dia? Kidomaru?" tanyanya heran. Biasanya kan kalau satu nggak masuk, semuanya juga nggak bakalan masuk, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Nggak tahu, dari kemarin dia juga nggak kumpul bareng kita. Habis tidur bareng sama cewek kali, masih capek." Jawab salah satu dari si kembar berambut abu-abu. Di ikuti suara tawa keras dari anggota geng nya.

Sang dosen pun lagi-lagi menghela nafas lalu membenarkan kacamatanya yang akan melorot, "Ya sudah, cepat buka halaman 106. Lima menit saja, lalu presentasikan ke depan." Ujar dosen itu cepat lalu duduk di tempatnya.

Mahasiswa yang rajin pun segera mengeluarkan buku dan membaca dengan serius, sedangkan mahasiswa malas seperti genk kembar – Sakon dan Ukon – dan teman-temannya hanya membaca buku dengan malas-malasan.

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang memasuki ruangan dengan terburu-buru dan menghampiri sang dosen dengan wajah tegang. Seseorang itu membisikan sesuatu kepada sang dosen lalu keluar ruangan dengan cepat.

Wajah sang dosen yang semula malas itu tiba-tiba saja ikut tegang, ia berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan ke depan dan berdehem keras, meminta perhatian dari seluruh siswanya.

Ia menghela nafas, berita yang barusan ia terima tadi sangat mengejutkan untuknya dan mungkin juga untuk mereka semua, "Begini, kalian semua tahu kasus pembunuhan akhir-akhir ini kan? dan kasus itu terjadi lagi di lantai dua fakultas ekonomi ini." ujarnya sedih.

Seluruh mahasiswa pun terdiam, sebagian ada yang ketakutan dan sebagian ada yang biasa saja yang tentu kalian tahu siapa yang bersikap demikian.

"Kasus ini tidak seramai sebelumnya karena seseorang yang dibunuh itu, jasadnya di bakar hingga menjadi abu. Jadi untuk kepentingan penyelidikan, lagi-lagi seluruh mahasiswa akan dipulangkan lebih pagi."

Sebelum para mahasiswa ini tertawa senang karena pulang pagi, sang dosen pun dengan cepat menambahkan, "Dan di tempat kejadian, sudah di temukan satu bukti korban yang mengarah kepada teman kalian, Kidomaru."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pembunuhan lagi... Pembunahan lagi... Padahal dua korban yang sebelumnya saja belum di ketahui siapa tersangkanya, eh sudah ada lagi. Bagaimana sih kerja para polisi itu? Payah sekali." Lagi-lagi, sudah yang ke lima kalinya – Dalam hitungan Sai – Naruto mendumel soal pembunuhan dan juga polisi.

Sudah hampir satu hari penuh mereka berdua berada di dalam _game center_ yang tentunya sedang bermain game apapun untuk mengisi waktu luang mereka karena di pulangkan pagi. Lagi.

"Jangan menyalahkan polisi terus, begitu-begitu mereka sudah berusah keras sekali hingga ada satu anggota polisi yang meninggal juga kan?"

"Peduli sekali kau ini, apa jangan-jangan kau ingin menjadi seorang polisi ya? Walaupun aku membenci profesi itu tetapi aku tetap mendukungmu kok, tenang saja, kita kan teman.." Naruto meletakkan stik game nya lalu merangkul bahu Sai.

"Tetapi nanti kalau kau menjadi polisi, kau jangan jadi seperti mereka..."

Sai tidak mendengarkan celotehan Naruto tentang betapa menyebalkannya polisi sekarang, mata hitamnya memandang sayu lengan Naruto yang melingkari lehernya, dari sekian banyak kegiatan yang mereka lalui, status mereka masih tetap saja berteman, ia pun tidak memperdulikan hal itu, tetapi entah kenapa... Hatinya merasa sakit. Sesak sekali.

"Oh iya Sai, kau sudah tahu tidak siapa korban yang ditemukan pagi ini?" Naruto melepas rangkulannya lalu memandang Sai serius. Sai pun kembali fokus pada pembicaraan lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Memangnya sudah diketahui ya? Bukannya korban ditemukan terbakar tanpa sisa?"tanyanya ganti.

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Memang, tetapi ada satu bukti yang mengarah kepada seseorang..." pandangan matanya yang semula serius mulai melunak, "Dan entah kenapa aku sangat senang sekali saat tahu kalau dia telah mati dengan cara seperti itu." Lirihnya sangat pelan. Namun Sai yang memang berada di dekatnya masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Memangnya siapa korbannya?"

"Kakak kelas kita berdua, anggota geng pembully yang tidak lulus-lulus itu, sepertinya namaya Kidomaru, bahkan aku muak menyebut namanya."

'Kidomaru? Dia..' mata Sai membelalak lebar, ia cukup terkejut mengetahui kalau korban pembunuhan tadi pagi adalah senpai yang sering sekali membullynya. Tanpa sadar setitik rasa lega menjalar ke hatinya, dan ia merasa sangat jahat sekali memiliki perasaan itu.

"Dia itu sudah pernah masuk penjara dan bisa keluar dengan gampangnya karena kedua orang tuanya kaya, ya setelah masuk universitas lagi ia bergabung dengan geng-gengnya dan berbuat brengsek lagi. Mungkin Tuhan juga sudah muak melihat tingkahnya selama ini. Apalagi gara-gara dia, Sasuke sering terluka, ya walaupun Sasuke menyembu-" celotehan Naruto mendadak berhenti, ia tertegun sejenak lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari Sai, "Lupakan saja." Ujarnya datar.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Sai mengerutkan dahinya bingung, kenapa lagi-lagi senpainya ini mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang Sasuke yang ia bawa-bawa sendiri? Bukankah mereka sudah baikan seperti yang Naruto katakan?

"Karena itu bukan urusanmu, lebih baik kita segera pergi dari sini dan makan malam, aku benar-benar lapar~" jawab Naruto dengan entengnya lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak pergi.

Sai berdiri lalu memandang punggung Naruto yang semakin lama semakin menjauh darinya. "Kalian sudah berdamai kan? Kenapa kau masih membawa masalah ini hah?! Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan Sa-"

"Apa maksudmu Sai?" Naruto berhenti sejenak lalu membalikkan badannya, "Berdamai? Aku memang sudah berdamai seperti yang kau katakan, aku mempunyai masalah dengan Tou-san ku dan aku sudah berbaikan dengannya, dan sekarang kau membawa masalah damai-damai itu di pembicaraan ini?" tanyanya benar-benar bingung.

Begitu juga dengan Sai. Ia juga tidak menyangka jika permintaannya berbaikan dengan Sasuke di salah artikan oleh Naruto yang memang – Bagus sih – mempunyai masalah dengan Ayahnya dan berbaikan dengan beliau karena permintaannya.

"Begini Naruto.." Sai menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan lalu mulai meluruskan kesalah pahaman ini, "Sebenarnya aku minta kau berbaikan dengan-"

Gerakan mulut Sai lantas terhenti.

Alis pirang itu masih mengerut tak mengerti, "Berbaikan dengan siapa Sai? Aku hanya punya masalah dengan Tou-san saja, ya kalau masalah Kidomaru mah masa bodo lah.."

Sai menggelengkan kepalanya kaku.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau benar... lupakan saja." Ujarnya datar lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto, mata hitamnya memandang mata biru Naruto yang semakin bersinar indah di sore hari ini.

Pemuda pirang itu hanya tersenyum maklum lalu mengacak rambut hitam Kouhai nya, "Syukurlah kalau kau mengerti, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi makan!" serunya seraya menarik tangan Sai keluar dari _game center_ untuk menuju ke warung ramen langganannya.

Di tengah jalan yang padat oleh pejalan kaki, pandangan Sai yang semula datar mendadak cerah kembali, ia memandang bingung Naruto yang menarik tangannya dan juga jalanan sekitarnya.

'Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?'

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sebilah pisau melayang cepat dan menancap tepat di dahan pohon tempat Sakon, Ukon, Jirobou, dan Tayuya berkumpul. Keempat pimpinan utama geng di universitas ini memandang tanah dengan pandangan geram.

"Siapa..." salah satu dari mereka mulai berbicara, tidak , tepatnya menggeram kesal, "Siapa yang bisa dan berani membunuh Kidomaru?!"

"Tidak bisa dipercaya, Kidomaru itu orangnya tahan banting, dipenjara pun tidak bisa membuatnya berhenti menjadi berandal..."Tayuya, wanita satu-satunya dalam geng ini pun angkat bicara.

"Jadi pembunuh berantai itu memang benar-benar ada ya... Tetapi apa yang membuat pembunuh itu membunuh Kidomaru? Apakah pembunuh berantai itu..." Jirobou menggantungkan perkataannya, mata coklat kemerahannya memandang bos kembar yang hanya mendecih kesal. Mungkin mereka juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengannya.

"...salah satu kouhai brengsek itu?" Sakon mengernyitkan dahinya, meremehkan. "Mana mungkin, mereka bahkan langsung lari begitu saja saat mendengar nama Kidomaru. Buang pilihan itu."

"Semuanya bisa terjadi Sakon, lagipula kau sudah tahu mahasiswa baru bernama Sai itu kan? Korban kita yang sama keras kepalanya dengan 'dia' dan sama-sama sangat sulit ditaklukan?" ujar Ukon seraya memandang saudara kembarnya. Ia tahu opsi jika yang membunuh Kidomaru adalah salah satu adik kelasnya yang sering ia bully sama sekali tidak mungkin, tetapi mengingat ada seorang kouhai berambut hitam anak kesenian itu, membuat opsi itu terdengar sedikit masuk akal.

"Kudengar juga, anak itu dekat dengan anak kepala kepolisian Konoha yang pernah melaporkan Kidomaru hingga memasukkanya ke penjara. Apa mungkin mereka kerja sama?" ujar wanita berambut merah panjang.

Mendadak bibir dua bersaudara itu menyeringai lebar, setelah mendengar pernyataan Tayuya membuat jiwa sadis mereka keluar. Tayuya dan Jirobou tahu jika mereka berdua telah mengeluarkan mode itu, tidak akan pernah ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

"Jirobou..." panggil Sakon pelan, "Bawa lelaki itu di rumahku besok malam saja."

"Setelah itu... Biarkan kami yang membalasnya. Membalas kematian Kidomaru kita..." seringaian Ukon pun semakin lebar.

Langit sore hari yang terang itu perlahan terkikis oleh semburat kehitaman malam. Angin yang semula bergerak teratur itu perlahan mulai berhembus dengan kerasnya, menerbangkan dedaunan kering yang menyapu rambut keempat remaja yang mulai beranjak meninggalkan taman tempat mereka berkumpul tadi.

Rencana gila mereka yang akan menghabisi Sai esok hari membuat hati mereka merasa sangat senang. Sudah lama mereka tidak menikmati kesenangan saat mendengar mangsa mereka berteriak memohon ampun kepada mereka.

Keempat ular yang akan berpesta sebelum menghabisi tikus di jalanan, tidak akan pernah menyadari jika sedari tadi ada seekor elang yang memperhatikan keempat ular itu dengan pandangan lapar.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Akhirnya bisa juga menyelesaikan chapter yang menguras otak ini.

Maaf ya Sasukenya – Kayaknya – nggak aku keluarin, ya anggap aja Sai itu Sasuke deh, hehehehehe...

Polisi disini tidak akan menjadi tokoh figuran yang numpang lewat aja, Polisi juga berperan penting walaupun nggak penting-penting amat sih.

Oh ya, Sasuke dan Sai tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, mereka disini hanya sebatas 'Senpai' dan kouhai.

Dan aku tekankan lagi, tidak akan pernah ada hints NARUSASU di fic ini kecuali di chapter terakhir. Jadi kalau misalnya aja yang pingin NaruSasu nya dibanyakin, maaf banget ya nggak bisa T_T

Oh ya, kalau soal TYPO aku masih bisa ngoreksi nih, nah tapi yang 'Bahasa Slang' sama 'Bahasa Sunda'nya di ceritaku ini yang mana sih? Aku bener-bener nggak ngerti sama gaya ceritaku sendiri. Nanti kalau di chapter ini ada bahasa kayak gitu lagi, kasih tahu di review ya.

*Bukannya ngejelekin Bahasa Sunda, tapi Author asli orang jawa tulen dan nggak ngerti sama sekali sama bahasa sunda. Jadi kan Author bingung sendiri*

Pas di Chapter pertama, semua ngira kalau yang ngebunuh penjaga itu Sasuke.

Di Chapter kedua, rata-rata masih ngira kalau itu Sasuke dan bahkan ada yang Naruto.

Imajinasi kalian luar biasa sekali ya, hahahahaha gimana kalau pada akhirnya aku buat Kakashi yang jadi tersangka? Semuanya bisa terjadi loh wkwkwkwk

Tapi Author sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian yang mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan mereview fanfic gaje ini. Tebakan-tebakan kalian tentang siapa yang ngebunuh menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuk saya #DiTampolReaders

Oke... Akhir kata...

READ and REVIEWWWWWW!

.

Uchiha Iggyland


	4. Chapter 4

Seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap tengah berjalan sendirian di jalanan yang sepi, di punggungnya terdapat sebuah tas ransel berukuran besar. Lelaki itu hanya terdiam dan hanya terdengar suara nafasnya yang berhembus.

Lelaki itu menaiki tangga kecil di sebuah gang lalu berbelok ke kanan, langsung saja ia disuguhi sebuah rumah sederhana dengan pagar kayu yang mulai rapuh. Ia membuka pagar tersebut dan berjalan menuju ke rumah tanpa menutupnya kembali.

Ia berhenti di depan pintu rumah tersebut, lalu memutar engsel pintu tersebut, sesuai dugaannya, pintu tersebut tidak terkunci. Lelaki tersebut menghela nafas berat lalu memasuki rumah tersebut dan menutupnya kembali.

Tak berapa lama, terdengar suara tapak kaki dari halaman rumah tersebut. Sosok pemilik tapak kaki tersebut berhenti, seraya tersenyum sedih.

"Akhirnya..."

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Mystery and Horror. Ada Romance nya sedikit.

Rating : M (Bukan buat Lemon atau Lime, buat Gore nya)

Pair : NARUSASU (SEDIKIT) slight NaruSai (Friendship) and SasuSai (Friendship)

Warning : OC!, sedikit OOC! tapi nggak sampe bikin itu tokoh yang harusnya tegar jadi cengeng kayak anak kecil yang lagi BAB, YAOI, BL, Typo (s), Ada gorenya dikit tapi, Chara Death, NARUSASU!

Saya harap anda mau baca semua peringatan saya mulai chapter awal hingga chapter ini, NARUSASU nya itu sedikit dan nyaris nggak ada. Tapi, percayalah kenapa aku kok berani nulis NARUSASU sebagai pair utama. Baca sampai selesai baru nge judge yaaaa ^_^

Dah nggak usah banyak basi basi, Happy Reading...

.

.

.

"Pokoknya pembunuh anak saya harus segera di temukan atau saya akan menuntut universitas ini karena tidak becus menjaga anak didiknya!" seorang wanita paruh bayamenangis histeris di hadapan pemimpin Universitas dan juga kepala kepolisian Konoha. Di sampingnya seorang lelaki yang mungkin suaminya tengah berusaha menenangkan sang istri, walau sekali-kali ia melirik sinis kedua orang di hadapannya.

"Saya akan bertanggung jawab, tetapi di lihat dari waktu kejadian pembunuhan yang terjadi malam hari, waktu yang rentan sekali di lihat dari waktu pembunuhan sebelumnya, itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan pihak Universitas karena kami berkali-kali telah menghimbau para mahasiswa untuk pulang cepat dari sini." Ujar sang pemilik universitas dengan nada yang sangat tenang.

"Tetap saja ini adalah kesalahan Univesitas ini! Mungkin saja Kidou tinggal sebentar disini sampai malam karena mengerjakan tugas! Lalu kau polisi! Bagaimana bisa kau kecolongan lagi hah?!"

Kepala kepolisian Konoha itu tidak bisa menjawab apapun. Memangnya apa yang harus ia jawab? Sudah banyak personil kepolisian yang berjaga di sekitar universitas dan sekali-kali ada beberapa polisi yang berpatroli walaupun sebelumnya korban adalah seorang polisi yang melakukan hal yang sama. Penjagaan sangat ketat sekali, tetapi tidak ada satu pun polisi yang mengetahui kejadian pembakaran tersebut. Jadi apa yang harus ia jawab? Memberi jawaban itu tidak akan membuat wanita itu percaya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kedua pasangan itu pergi dari ruangan kepala Universitas dengan penuh emosi, namun wanita berambut pirang pucat itu tidak peduli dan kembali duduk di atas kursi kebesarannya.

"Maklumi saja, aku memang sangat sebal dengan pasangan orang tua itu, tetapi saat ini mereka tengah berduka." Ujarnya seraya meminum tehnya dengan santai.

"Aku mengerti." Lelaki berambut pirang itu hanya tersenyum tipis lalu memandang sang wanita, "Kalau begitu, aku permisi dahulu. Aku akan menjaga universitas ini lebih ketat lagi."

"Ya... ya... kau berkata seperti itu karena ada anakmu disini.."

"Ah tentu saja tidak hanya itu alasannya Tsunade-san." Minato terkikik kecil lalu unjuk diri dari hadapan sang pemimpin Universitas ini.

Lelaki itu berhenti sejenak saat merasakan getaran di saku celana, ia mengambil ponselnya lalu menaruhnya di depan telinga.

"Hai, moshi-moshi..." Minato mendengarkan sejenak ucapan orang yang tengah meneleponnya lalu tersenyum senang.

"Ah syukurlah kalau begitu, kapan kita bisa bertemu?" tanyanya perlahan. "Besok pagi? Umm... jam tujuh pagi bisa? Sekalian kita sambil minum kopi atau teh bersama? Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok."

Minato meletakkan ponselnya kembali lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Tugasnya sebagai kepala kepolisian Konoha memang sangat berat, apalagi akhir-akhir ini ada masalah serius di Universitas Konoha, masalah tentang pembunuhan berantai yang sangat sulit sekali di selidiki pembunuhnya.

Para kepolisian dan para guru pengajar semua mengira jika ini perbuatan para geng onar yang selalu melakukan berbagai cara untuk memuaskan keinginan mereka. Tetapi harapan itu sirna dengan di temukannya abu pembakaran yang di ketahui milik Kidomaru, anggota dari geng tersebut.

'Aku memang harus bekerja keras!' batinnya mantap.

.

.

.

"Hei kau! Kenapa ke sini malam-malam? Cepat pulang sana!" salah seorang petugas berseru kepada salah satu mahasiswa yang ke dapatan memasuki Universitas dengan mengendap-endap.

Sang mahasiswa yang tertangkap basah itu hanya berdiri kaku, "A-ano... Ini penting sekali... Buku tugas saya tertinggal di dalam loker, besok saya akan ada kuis jadi buku itu penting sekali.." ujar mahasiswa itu seraya memohon. Ia tidak berbohong, sebenarnya ia takut juga mengunjungi Universitas malam-malam seperti ini, di tambah lagi adanya kasus pembunuhan di Universitasnya setiap malam. Pemuda itu merutuki dirinya sendiri karena lupa membawa pulang buku miliknya.

"Lupakan saja, nyawamu lebih penting dari pada nilaimu. Sana cepat pulang." Balas petugas itu lalu kembali duduk di pos penjaga.

"Tidak bisa! Nilaiku sangat penting sekali! Aku mahasiswa beasiswa di sini! Beasiswaku bisa di cabut jika nilaiku jelek!" paksa mahasiswa itu kembali. "Ini hanya sebentar.."

Petugas kepolisian itu menghela nafasnya, tak tega juga melihat mahasiswa malang ini. "Baiklah, sebagai jaga-jaga aku akan menemanimu. Ambil bukumu dengan cepat."

Mahasiswa itu tersenyum lega lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah itu dia dan petugas tersebut bergegas menuju ke loker miliknya untuk mengambil buku. Suasana di dalam universitas benar-benar gelap, ia pun bisa melihat karena senter yang di bawa petugas tersebut.

Entah apa yang akan di lakukannya jika ia nekat memasuki Universitas sendirian seperti tadi.

Pemuda itu membuka sebuah pintu ruangan dan dengan cepat mencari lokasi lokernya. Sebelum ia membuka lokernya, ia bisa mendengar suara pintu loker yang berderit saat di buka, cukup memekakan telinganya.

Apa ada mahasiswa lain yang mengalami hal yang sama seperti dirinya.

"Hei, sudah di ambil belum?!" seruan sang polisi menyadarkan dirinya. Pemuda itu lekas mengambil buku miliknya lalu berjalan mendekati sang polisi.

"Tuan.. Apakah tadi kau mendengar suara deritan loker yang terbuka? Apakah ada orang lain yang memasuki Universitas?"

"Hah?" petugas itu mengerutkan dahinya, "Ku pikir itu suara loker milikmu. Tidak ada, hanya kau mahasiswa yang memasuki Universitas." Jelasnya.

Mendengar penjelasan tersebut membuat sang mahasiswa merasa merinding.

Jadi cuma di sendiri yang berada di ruangan loker?

Tetapi sungguh setelah mendengar suara tersebut, ia juga mendengar suara tapak kaki seseorang yang meninggalkan ruangan loker. Pasti polisi itu juga menyadari kehadirannya kan?

 **NGAHH!**

Pemuda itu sontak menutup telinganya lalu memandang kanannya, telinga kanannya baru saja di teriaki oleh sebuah suara yang cukup mengerikan untuknya.

Semakin mengerikan ketika ia tidak melihat siapapun yang berada di sisinya. Jantungnya kini berdegup dengan kencangnya, keringat dingin mulai membasahi seluruh wajahnya.

"Tuan, ayo kita le-" pemuda itu membelalakan matanya saat tak melihat seorang petugas yang menemaninya tadi.

Senter yang menyala tergeletak di lantai, tetapi pemiliknya telah menghilang.

Hanya ada dirinya sendiri, terjebak dalam kegelapan malam.

Dengan tangan bergetar ia mengambil senter tersebut lalu menyorot ke depan. Ia harus segera keluar dari Universitas ini dan tidur, benar apa kata petugas tadi. Nyawa lebih penting dari pada nilai.

Nyawa lebih penting dari segalanya.

Tap..

Tap...

Tap...

Sesuatu tengah berdiri di depannya dalam diam.

Mungkin ia akan bersorak senang saat seseorang itu adalah petugas kepolisian tadi. Tetapi berbeda lagi jika sosok yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya ini tengah menggunakan jas berwarna putih dengan celana panjang berwarna serupa.

Tengah memandangnya dengan pandangan kosong. Wajahnya pucat sekali. Tidak ada tingkahnya yang mencurigakan, namun pemuda itu yakin jika sosok ini adalah...

...Pembunuh yang di incar oleh kepolisian.

Sosok itu menundukan wajahnya lalu berjalan menghampiri sang pemuda. Mahasiswa itu sontak terkejut lalu melarikan dirinya.

Tidak...

Ia tidak ingin di bunuh!

 **BLAKKKK!**

Sebuah lemari tiba-tiba saja jatuh di hadapannya, cukup untuk memperlambat larinya.

"Tidakkk!" ia pun akan melangkahi lemari sebelum tangan kanannya dicekal dan ditarik mendekati sosok berjas putih tersebut.

Lampu di Universitas ini mendadak terang, sehingga membuat pemuda itu dapat melihat dengan jelas...

Betapa rusaknya wajah sesosok berjas putih tersebut.

Bau anyir darah dan juga daging busuk yang penuh dengan belatung cukup membuatnya merasa ingin muntah.

Lampu pun kembali padam.

Cengkraman di tangan sang pemuda pun terlepas, dan tahu-tahu ia melihat pos jaga yang berada di depan Universitas.

"Lupakan saja, nyawamu lebih penting dari pada nilaimu. Sana cepat pulang." Seorang petugas mendatanginya lalu memperintahkannya untuk pulang.

Bukankah ini...

Kejadian yang di alami tadi?

Saat ia ingin membalas ucapan sang polisi, sekelebat bayangan mengerikan itu menyadarkan dirinya dan langsung membuatnya mengangguk tanpa sadar.

Mahasiswa itu pun pulang dengan kebingungan yang melanda dirinya.

~I-S-P-U-A~

"Kau berada di sini?" Sai berujar kepada Sasuke yang telah terduduk di bangku taman.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini juga tempat umum kan?" balas Sasuke datar lalu menggeser duduknya untuk di tempati oleh Sai. "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu ya.."

Sai menganggukkan kepalanya. "Senpai tahu sendiri jika akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali kasus pembunuhan di Universitas kita. Jadi mahasiswa juga sering sekali di pulangkan pagi-pagi sekali. Itu benar-benar sangat mengganggu sekali."

"Kau benar." Sasuke membalas pelan. "Itu benar-benar mengganggu sekali. Tetapi bukankah kau senang? Salah satu dari korban pembunuhan itu adalah mahasiswa abadi di Universitas ini yang suka membully itu."

"Entah aku harus merasa senang atau sedih. Tapi ku dengar karena hal itu kedua orang tuanya akan menuntut Universitas ini. Yah, aku cuma curi-curi dengar sih. Belum tentu juga benar."

Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkannya.

"Oh iya senpai... Maafkan aku.."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku gagal menyuruh Naruto-san untuk berbaikan denganmu."

Sasuke pun hanya tertawa kecil lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak perlu kau menyuruhnya berbaikan denganku. Tidak ada efek apapun, aku sudah cukup terbiasa dengan keadaan ini." ujarnya lalu memandang langit yang tidak sepanas tadi.

Sai tidak mengerti dengan pola pikir mahasiswa kedokteran tersebut, wajahnya cukup datar untuk ia mengerti. Namun ia tahu jika perkataan yang di lontarkan Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya benar.

Karena lelaki berambtu hitam jabrik itu masih ingin berhubungan dengan sang senpai berambut pirang.

Memangnya apa yang membuat hubungan mereka semerawut ini. Walau tidak mengetahuinya secara langsung, Sai tahu jika antara Naruto dan Sasuke memiliki hubungan yang spesial sekali. Ia yakin jika pertengkaran bukanlah penyebab kerenggangan mereka berdua.

"Kami tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu kembali, apapun usaha yang kau lakukan akan berakhir kegagalan. Maka dari itu, biarkan saja seperti ini, terima kasih untuk semuanya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto berjalan dengan malas di pinggir jalan yang sepi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan di rumah nanti, lagi-lagi Universitas menyuruh mahasiswanya untuk pulang lebih awal dari biasanya.

Mau mengajak Sai ke Game Center seperti biasanya, tetapi lelaki berambut hitam itu malah ada urusan dengan hal yang tidak ia ketahui.

Coba saja jika para polisi itu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat, banyaknya korban yang terbunuh juga akan semakin sedikit kan? Tidak lagi mengganggu aktifitas belajar para mahasiswa juga. Ia juga muak saat merasakan bau anyir yang masih bertebaran di tempat kuliahnya.

"Yo! Naruto-kun!" suara seseorang menghentikan langkahnya. Ia pun membalikkan badannya dan melihat sebuah mobil milik seseorang yang memanggilnya tadi.

Ia pun mengerutkan dahinya seraya memandang serius lelaki yang memanggilnya tadi. Mencoba mencari tahu siapa lelaki berambut hitam panjang ini, setelah itu ia pun membelalakan kedua matanya.

"Itachi Nii-San!" serunya lalu berlari menghampiri mobil milik seseorang yang ia panggil Itachi tadi. "Kapan kau pulang ke Konoha? Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang?"

Itachi pun tersenyum lalu mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya, "Beri tahu aku tempat yang nyaman untuk mengobrol."

Naruto pun mengangguk semangat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sampailah mereka berdua di sebuah kafe kecil di pinggir jalan, tempatnya yang cukup bersih dan nyaman membuat Naruto memutuskan untuk mengajak Itachi berbincang-bincang.

Sembari menunggu pesanan, Naruto pun mengulangi pertanyaannya tadi, "Kapan kau pulang ke Konoha? Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang?"

"Kemarin malam, kebetulan aku mendapat cuti setelah menyelesaikan kasus berat di Suna. Bagaimana kabarmu? Sepertinya ada banyak masalah ya?" ujar Itachi seraya bertanya.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu..." Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan, "Akhir-akhir ini ada pembunuhan berantai di Universitasku, sudah banyak korban berjatuhan tetapi kepolisian sangat lambat sekali menanganinya. Selalu saja di pulangkan pagi padahal banyak juga yang mengambil kuliah pagi dan siang, dan yang kuliah malam pun tidak bisa kuliah sama sekali karena di larang keras. Seenaknya sendiri." Ujarnya kesal seraya meminum pesanannya yang baru saja di antar.

Itachi mengerutkan dahinya, sebagai seorang polisi ia cukup tersinggung dengan ucapan Naruto, tetapi ia lebih memilih untuk tidak mempersalahkannya dan balik bertanya, "Ah, kasus itu cukup terkenal, padahal kepolisian Konoha terkenal dengan kecepatan dan kearutan mereka dalam menangani kasus." Ujarnya tenang.

"Tujuanku ke Konoha juga bukan untuk liburan saja. Walau aku bekerja untuk kepolisian Suna, tetapi secara hukum aku masih seorang anggota kepolisian Konoha."

"Jadi kau ikut menyelidiki kasus itu?"

"Hn." Itachi mengangguk.

"Good Luck."

Itachi bisa melihat jika raut wajah Naruto seketika memburuk saat membahas tentang kasus pembunuhan ini, juga sangat jelas sekali jika pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak menyukai seorang polisi. Padahal Itachi yakin sekali jika dulu ia pernah mendengar jika cita-cita Naruto adalah menjadi komandan kepolisian sama seperti Ayahnya.

" _Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi dokter aja,nanti kalau Naru terluka saat bertugas, Sasu bisa mengobati Naru."_

Ah, ia menjadi teringat masa lalu. Ia yang mendengar kedua anak kecil saling bertukar cerita akan cita-cita mereka masing-masing, mendengarnya saja membuatnya tersenyum.

Tapi, apakah semua itu akan tercapai jika keadaannya seperti ini?

Bahkan, salah satu dari kedua bocah itu telah menghilang, entah kemana.

Ia sudah mati-matian mencarinya, menyelidiki ini dan itu untuk menemukannya, namun nihil, lelaki itu seakan hilang di telan bumi.

"Jika kepolisian tidak sanggup mencarinya... Maka biar aku sendiri yang melakukannya, aku akan terus mencarinya walau aku hanya menemukan namanya. Aku tidak akan menyerah Nii-san... Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk orang yang aku cintai."

*)(*)A(*)W(*)(S*)(*

" **Sekap dia, lalu bawa pergi dari Universitas. Bawa saja ke rumahku, habisi dia di sini."**

Jiroubo menganggukkan kepalanya lalu meletakkan ponsel pintarnya ke dalam saku celana. Pria berbadan besar itu lalu mengambil sebatang rokok, menaruhnya di antara kedua bibirnya seraya menyulut rokoknya. Ia menunggu dalam diam seseorang yang akan menjadi incarannya dan juga gengnya.

Hari sudah mulai sore dan seseorang yang ia tunggu tidak segera muncul. Khawatir jika lelaki itu sudah pulang tetapi Jiroubo yakin jika lelaki berambut hitam itu masih ada di sekitar polisi.

"Hei kau! Segera pulang! Tempat ini akan segera di tutup!"

Jiroubo mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat seorang petugas kepolisian mendatanginya, "Ya... Ya.. Aku akan segera pulang, sana cepat pergi!"

"Awas saja jika saat aku kembali kau belum juga pulang." Dan polisi itu pun pergi untuk berpatroli.

Langit mulai gelap dan Sai pun tidak segera muncul, Jiroubu pun semakin muak untuk menunggu, tetapi ia tidak bisa kembali tanpa Sai, maka dari itu ia pun tetap menunggu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, seseorang yang ia tunggu pun datang. Sai keluar dari ruang klubnya dengan wajah lelah. Ia pun menyeringai senang.

Saat akan menghampiri Sai dengan mengendap-endap, lelaki itu tiba-tiba saja memandangnya bersamaan dengan lampu yang padam.

Untuk sementara, hanya suara deru nafas mereka berdua yang terdengar menghiasi gelapnya ruangan.

"Apa kau... Jiroubu-senpai?"

Jiroubu tidak menjawab apapun dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali untuk menangkap dan menyekap Sai lalu membawanya keluar dari Universitas.

"Apakah senpai pernah mendengar rumor jika pembunuh ini akan membunuh korbannya dengan cara mempengaruhi pandangannya alias pada malam hari dengan lampu padam? Apa Senpai tidak takut?"

Lelaki berbadan besar itu menghentikan langkahnya. Benar juga, ia juga mendengar rumor itu. Apakah pembunuh itu sedang menjadikannya dirinya dan Sai menjadi target selanjutnya?

Ia tidak takut, jika pembunuh itu datang, ia akan langsung menghajarnya habis-habisan, tubuh besarnya ini akan sangat berguna.

"Kenapa kau diam saja senpai? Apa di saat seperti ini kau masih mau membullyku?"

Sebentar.

Apa tujuannya menculik Sai? Untuk membalaskan kematian Kidoumaru kan?

Dan mereka semua sepakat jika pelaku pembunuhan terhadap Kidoumaru adalah Sai. Dengan banyak alasan yang cukup masuk akal.

Sai pembunuh Kidoumaru.

Jadi...

Mendadak jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sial, ia baru menyadarinya.

Ruangan ini sangat gelap, ia bahkan tidak bisa melihat apapun, dirinya sendiri pun ia tidak bisa melihat. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur membasahi bajunya, rokok yang berada di mulutnya pun terlepas begitu saja.

"K-Kau..." Ia menggertakkan giginya, "Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku! Aku lebih kuat darimu, Aku-"

Sebelum Jiroubo menyelesaikan ucapannya, tiba-tiba saja salah satu kakinya di cekal sesuatu dan membuatnya jatuh terjembab. Tanpa bisa menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya, ia bisa merasakan jika kakinya di tarik dengan kencangnya entah kemana.

"Arghhhh!"

Berkali-kali tubuh dan kepalanya terbentur tembok dan barang lainnya, dan tarikan itu juga semakin kencang dan ia merasakan jika punggungnya seketika retak saat tubuhnya di hantam dengan keras ke tembok.

Suasana masih sama gelapnya, bahkan kini semakin gelap, Jiroubo rasa jika kini ia berada semakin dalam Universitas, seluruh tubuhnya sakit luar biasa, dan ia hanya bisa terdiam tanpa bisa menggerakkan badannya.

"Hei.."

Sebuah suara lirih membisikinya tepat di telinga. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan merasakan jika pundak sebelah kirinya semakin memberat.

"Tolong aku..."

"Lepaskan aku..."

"Jangan, aku mohonn..."

Bisikan itu kembali terdengar di telinga Jiroubo bersamaan dengan suara tapak kaki yang terdengar menghampiri dirinya yang terkulai lemah.

"Ohok!" Jiroubo tersentak saat sebuah kaki menginjak perutnya tanpa ampun hingga membuat sebagian isi perutnya keluar. "Henti-"

Telapan kaki itu langsung saja mendaratkan dirinya pada wajah Jiroubo dan menekannya kembali sama seperti saat di perut.

Tak berapa lama, perlakuan itu perlahan berhenti, tetapi telapak kaki itu tetap berada di atas wajah Jiroubo.

"Lemak babi yang menyedihkan..."

Jiroubo membelalakkan kedua matanya, ia kenal suara itu.

"Le-lepaskan aku..." pintanya sedikit memelas.

Tidak terdengar suara lagi, namun Jiroubo merasakan sesuatu tengah merayap dari ujung kakinya dan perlahan bergerak ke atas, terus ke atas dan berhenti sejenak tepat di atas tubuhnya.

Perlahan, telapak kaki di wajahnya itu terangkat dan pergi, Jiroubo bisa mendengar telapak kaki itu pergi meninggalkan dirinya dari suaranya. Ia pun menghela nafas lega.

Ia perlahan mencoba untuk bangkit sebelum merasakan sesuatu membasahi pipinya. Ia menyentuh cairan itu dan menciumnya karena ia tidak bisa melihat sama sekali.

Bau ini...

Amis.

Lampu ruangan pun menyala sejenak lalu kembali padam, namun Jiroubu telah mengetahui cairan di pipinya dan siapa sosok yang tengah berada di atasnya.

Tanpa bisa Jiroubu tahan lagi, ia pun berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

"Tolong akuuu! Siapapun tolong aku!"

Jiroubo bisa merasakan jika sosok buruk rupa itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kepada dirinya. Bau amis dan busuk pun langsung mendominasi udara di sekelilingnya.

Seluruh isi perutnya bergejolak dan ia ingin muntah, namun sosok itu sepertinya memegang kepalanya erat-erat dan wajah mereka semakin mendekat.

" **GWAHHHHH!"**

Sosok itu berteriak dengan kerasnya dan dengan sekali putar, kepala Jiroubo telah lepas dari tubuhnya.

Belum berhenti di sini, sosok itu bangkit lalu mengambil rambut kepala Jiroubo yang tergeletak dengan bola mata yang membelalak lebar dan membenturkan kepala itu pada tembok hingga hancur tak berbentuk.

Sosok yang menginjak wajah Jiroubo yang berdiri tidak jauh dari peristiwa itu hanya terdiam dan tiba-tiba saja jatuh tidak sadarkan diri bersamaan dengan menghilangnya sosok buruk rupa tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sai!"

Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang saat melihat Sai tengah berbaring tidak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

Betapa takutnya ia saat mendengar jika Sai tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di dekat mayat seseorang di aula utama, tanpa mendengar penjelasan lebih lanjut ia lekas saja berlari menuju ke rumah sakit dan menemukan Sai bersama seorang polisi yang cukup ia kenal.

"Kakashi-san? Bagaimana keadaan Sai? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

Kakashi mencoba untuk mengendalikan Naruto dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di sofa, "Atur nafasmu terlebih dahulu, kau pasti berlari untuk ke sini kan?"

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perlahan, setelah tenang, ia pun kembali memandang Kakashi. Menuntut jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi.

"Dia baik-baik saja, hanya ada luka kecil di dahinya karena benturannya dengan lantai. Sebentar lagi ia juga akan sadar." Jawabnya singkat. Naruto menghela nafas lega lalu kembali memandang Sai.

Kini ia mulai merasa bersalah, jika saja tadi siang ia memaksa Sai untuk bermain bersamanya entah kemana, mungkin kejadian seperti ini tidak mungkin Sai alami.

Jadi, pembunuh itu masih berkeliaran di Universitas kan? Pembunuh itu tidak segan-segan melukai mahasiswa yang tidak bermasalah seperti Sai.

Apa jangan-jangan dugaannya salah?

Pembunuh itu bukan salah satu mahasiswa, tetapi orang lain, orang luar.

Tetapi apa motifnya melakukan pembunuhan terhadap mahasiswa Universitas ini?

"Jika orang luar, para polisi yang sedang berpatroli akan segera mengenalinya, penjagaan sangat ketat sekali Naruto." Sahut Kakashi membuat Naruto tersentak. Ia memandang Kakashi bingung.

Yang di pandang pun hanya tersenyum tanpa membalas pandangan Naruto, "Kau pasti berfikir tentang tersangka pembunuhan berantai ini kan? Kami para kepolisian juga berfikir sama tentang tersangka ini. Seorang mahasiswa yang pintar berbaur dan 'menghapus keberadaannya', dan memiliki dendam tertentu kepada seseorang yang dibunuhnya. Kidoumaru, Jiroubo, bukankah mereka berdua anggota geng yang meresahkan Universitasmu? Soal penjaga Universitas dan seorang anggota kepolisian yang dibunuh, mungkin pembunuh itu mencoba mengelabuhi kami para kepolisian." Ujarnya.

"Tetapi melihat Sai-san juga hampir saja menjadi korban, kami sedikit mencoret dugaan jika pembunuh memiliki motif dendam atau memang pembunuh itu juga memiliki dendam terhadap Sai-san. Yang pasti, dugaan paling kuat yaitu pembunuh itu seorang mahasiswa."

Walaupun Naruto terlihat tak tertarik dengan informasi yang diberikan Kakashi, tetapi pemuda itu masih tetap mendengar ucapan Kakashi. Tetapi bahkan ia tidak dapat menebak siapa yang memiliki dendam terhadap Sai yang seperti itu?

"Kami akan menyelidiki teman terdekat Sai-san, termasuk dirimu Naruto. Jadi, kuharap setelah Sai-san sadar, kau mau bekerja sama."

"Kau menuduhku?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Tentu saja tidak, ini hanya untuk kepentingan penyelidikan. Jika pembunuh segera di temukan, maka teror ini akan segera berakhir bukan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setahu Naruto, Sai tidak begitu dekat dengan teman satu kelasnya, jika menghampiri Sai di kelasnya, lelaki berambut hitam itu pasti sedang sendiri seraya membaca buku atau melakukan hal lainnya.

Jadi saat penyelidik menanyakan perihal teman terdekat Sai, ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun selain memberi namanya sendiri.

Tetapi ia bisa bersumpah jika bukan dirinya lah pelakunya, kemarin hingga malam ia asyik mengobrol dengan Itachi, ia bahkan menyuruh penyelidik itu untuk memanggil Itachi sebagai saksi.

Dari gelagat penyelidik itu, ia seperti akan dijadikan tersangka begitu saja. Bagaimana bisa ia tega melukai Sai? Dan se dendam-dendamnya ia kepada para geng tersebut, ia juga tidak akan melakukan pembunuhan.

Mendengar Naruto yang juga ikut di periksa pun membuat Namikaze Minato selaku ayah Naruto segera menghampirinya dan menyuruh penyelidik itu untuk memberikan waktu untuk berbicara empat mata dengan sang anak.

"Aku percaya jika bukan kau pelakunya. Kau hanya di selidiki." Ujar Minato kemudian.

Naruto hanya diam saja. Malas menanggapi ucapan sang ayah.

"Itachi juga telah mengabariku dan menceritakan segalanya, setelah ini kau bisa pulang dan menenangkan dirimu. Apa ini membuatmu tegang? Kau tahu, Kushina langsung mengomeliku setelah mendengar kau di periksa kepolisian." Ujarnya lagi seraya tersenyum.

Ia memaklumi sikap Naruto yang cuek kepadanya, walaupun beberapa hari yang lalu mereka telah berbaikan – Lagi – setelah bertengkar kecil, Naruto masih tetap marah kepadanya. Ini karena peristiwa berbulan-bulan yang lalu dan membuat Naruto menjadi muak dengan kepolisian, termasuk dirinya.

" _Bagaimana bisa kau menghentikannya begitu saja?! Dia masih menunggu kita brengsek!"_

"Aku janji Naruto..." Minato menghela nafasnya, ia mantap dengan apa yang dikatakannya ini, "Setelah kasus pembunuhan ini selesai, aku akan melanjutkan pencarian. Aku mohon kerja samamu lagi. Yakinlah jika ia baik-baik saja."

Sorot mata Naruto seketika berubah.

...dan sosok yang tengah menguping pembicaraan ini pun mengertakkan giginya dan pergi dari tempat ia berdiri tadi.

Malam mulai larut saat tiga mobil anggota kepolisian tengah berpatroli di jalanan Konoha dan tak lupa mengetatkan penjagaan pada Universitas Konoha. Wajah mereka masing-masing tampak tegang, entah apa yang mereka pikirkan tetapi merujuk pada hal yang sama.

Mereka harus memperlama kasus ini. Jangan sampai kasus ini selesai.

Entah apa maksud pemikiran aneh mereka, namun wajah takut mereka telah memperlihatkan dengan jalan apa maksudnya.

"Cepat beritahu mereka semua, ini semua karena mereka."

"Tentu saja, bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa bersantai sedangkan kita sengsara seperti ini!"

Mobil terdepan itu mendadak berhenti, di ikuti kedua mobil di belakangnya.

"Apa... Kita langsung menemui mereka saja? Kita tidak bisa membuang waktu."

"Kau benar, abaikan saja kasus ini. Tidak selesai juga lebih baik."

Saat ingin menggas kembali mobil, para polisi itu mendadak mengerutkan dahi saat melihat bahan bakar mereka mendadak 'Low', padahal mereka juga telah memastikan jika bahan bakar telah terisi penuh.

"Kau kehabisan bensin?"

"Ya! Apa kau juga?"

"Iya, kenapa mendadak sekali?"

Salah satu dari anggota kepolisian itu menghela nafas kasar lalu keluar dari mobilnya. "Sial! Kenapa tidak ada orang sama sekali sih!"

"Tentu saja bodoh! Ini malam hari!"

"Belum tentu juga." Salah satu anggota polisi yang masih berada di dalam mobil memandang ke seberang jalan dan melihat seseorang tengah berdiri seakan tengah menunggu sesuatu. "Itu! Ada seseorang!"

Polisi yang berada di luar pun mengikuti arah pandang polisi yang berada di dalam dan langsung mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa-apaan kau ini, tidak ada siapapun di situ!"

"Kau benar, jalanan ini benar-benar kosong, kita harus mendorong mobil hingga ke tempat pengisian bahan bakar."

"Hah?" polisi tersebut kembali memandang ke seberang jalan, orang itu masih ada dan kini malah berjalan ke arah mereka, "Lihat! Orang itu datang kemari! Ia akan membantu kita!"

"Oi... oi... Jangan menakutiku brengsek!"

"Tidak ada orang sama sekali, kau berhalusinasi..."

"Hei! Apa kau mencium bau bensin? Sangat terasa sekali."

Sang polisi tidak mengerti dengan ucapan teman-temannya dan kembali memandang ke seberang jalan. Namun, yang ia lihat kini bukanlah seseorang berbadan ringkih yang tengah berdiri di seberang jalan.

Tetapi seseorang yang tengah memandangnya tepat di depan kaca mobil yang tertutup, wajah itu juga menempel erat di kaca tersebut dan memandangnya dengan mata melotot.

Wajah itu... Benar-benar...

"TIDAKKKKK!"

...dan seketika ketiga mobil itu meledak bersama dengan sepuluh anggota kepolisian yang seketika tewas terpanggang.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

.

.

Akhirnya saya bisa juga mengupdate cerita ini sesuai janji saya (Di facebook)

Informasi untuk fanfic saya yang satunya a.k.a I Hate Children yang akan saya kasih chapter bonus, ya karena chapter bonus maka updatenya juga akan sedikit lebih lama – Mungkin habis puasa wkwkwk –

Bagaimana pendapat kalian akan fanfic ini?

Saya baca di review kalian – Makasih banyak loh ya, maaf nggak bisa balas satu-satu – ada salah satu dari pendapat kalian yang hampir saja bisa memecahkan misteri di fanfic ini.

Begini saja, saya akan memberi tantangan kepada kalian semua untuk memecahkan masalah di fanfic ini secara rinci dengan di sertai bukti-bukti.

Bagi 2 orang saja yang bisa menebak atau hampir bisa menebak misteri ini, maka dengan senang hati saya akan mempersilahkan kalian berdua untuk request fanfic.

Batasnya sampai sebelum chapter terakhir. Bagaimana? Sanggup?

Dan...

Oh ya, di chapter pertama (Atau ke dua ya?) kan saya sudah bilang kalau NaruSasunya memang sedikit, kok ya masih ada saja yang protes, suruh fic saya seharusnya gini kek gitu kek, kenapa anda - Yang tidak Login, sialan - tidak buat fic sendiri aja dengan keinginan anda?

Terus ya, kalau pair nya tidak saya kasih tahu langsung, bakalan ada banyak readers yang kecewa dengan pair akhirnya. Saya sudah pengalaman di fic saya sebelumnya.

Sudahlah, nggak usah sok tahu, saya kasih fanfic ini dengan pair NaruSasu (Walaupun nyaris nggak ada) juga dengan banyak alasan. Memangnya saya sebodoh apa menuliskan pair yang NGGAK ADA SAMA SEKALI kaitannya denga fanfic ini.

Buat yang merasa sok tahu, saya kasih bocoran aja deh kalau NaruSai nya itu cuma sebatas teman-sahabat aja. Memang begitu kok mau saya. Kenapa? Masalah?

Oh ya, lain kali kalau mau nge flame fanfic orang di usahakan login ya. Biar saya nggak bercuap-cuap panjang lebar di muka umum untuk membalas review anda. Anda berani menjelek-jelekkan fanfic orang, tetapi jangan jadi PENGECUT.

Saya tunggu juga FANFIC BUATAN ANDA menurut KESENANGAN ANDA SENDIRI yaaaa.

Oke kalau begitu… REVIEW YAAA! FLAME NGGAK APA-APA yang penting login! Nggak punya akun ff, ya buat dong XD

.

.

Maaf Bahasa Saya Kasar Sekali, Saya Cuma Merasa Marah Sama Orang Yang Sadar Saja.


	5. Chapter 5

Seorang gadis duduk termenung di pinggir jendela lantai dua, mata coklatnya memandang hiruk pikuk mahasiswa di bawah sana dan juga para polisi yang berkeliaran mengamankan sekitar.

Pandangannya kosong, sudah satu jam ia melakukan aktifitasnya tanpa bergerak sedikit pun.

Seorang teman berseru kepadanya, mengajaknya untuk segera pulang, ia sendiri hanya menganggukkan kepalanya singkat dan kembali memandang luar.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat menebak apa yang tengah di pikirkan oleh gadis berambut kecoklatan itu.

Karena ia selalu diam.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Mystery and Horror. Ada Romance nya sedikit.

Rating : M (Bukan buat Lemon atau Lime, buat Gore nya)

Pair : NARUSASU slight **NaruSai and SasuSai (Friendship)**

Warning : OC!, sedikit OOC! tapi nggak sampe bikin itu tokoh yang harusnya tegar jadi cengeng kayak anak kecil yang lagi BAB, YAOI, BL, Typo (s), Ada gorenya dikit tapi, Chara Death, NARUSASU!

Dah nggak usah banyak basi basi, Happy Reading...

.

.

.

"Aku tidak ingat apapun. Aku bahkan bingung kenapa aku bisa berada di rumah sakit dalam keadaan terluka." Sai berulang-ulang kali mengucapkan hal yang serupa, kepada Naruto yang pertama kali ia lihat saat membuka mata, kepada kakeknya, dan juga kepada para penyelidik dari kepolisian.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat apapun? Atau kau sedang di ancam oleh pembunuh itu? Tenang saja, kami dari kepolisian mulai hari ini akan melindungimu. Mungkin kau akan kembali menjadi target pembunuhan."

"Saya benar-benar tidak ingat apapun dan saya juga tidak sedang diancam."

Bisahkan polisi berambut perak ini menjelaskan terlebih dahulu sebagai pembukanya? Ia benar-benar bingung sekarang.

Target pembunuhan? Ancaman? Memangnya apa hubungannya dengan segala bentuk pembunuhan di Universitasnya itu?

"Kau ditemukan tidak sadarkan diri dekat ruang klubmu..." Sai memandang Naruto yang berdiri di samping polisi berambut perak itu dengan dahi berkerut, "Bersama dengan... Mayat Jiroubo."

"Bagaimana bisa?" sontak Sai bertanya terkejut, jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia sama sekali tidak ingat bertemu dengan Jiroubo, ia bahkan tidak ingat apapun yang ia lakukan kemarin. Ia masih ingat jelas jika ia keluar dari ruangan klubnya dan sadar-sadar ia melihat dirinya terbaring di rumah sakit.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat apapun Sai-san? Apa kau dan Jiroubo sebelumnya bertemu dan membicarakan sesuatu? Mohon katakan kepadaku apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Kakasih kembali, ia tahu jika satu-satunya saksi ini masih shock dengan keadaannya, tetapi jika ia menunggu lebih lama lagi, kasusnya tidak akan selesai.

"Aku tidak pernah berbicara dengan Jiroubo, terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya saja saat..." ah, Sai tidak akan membeberkan pembullyan itu di sini. Masalahnya akan semakin runyam, "Saat tak sengaja lewat saja, karena aku tahu dia adalah anggota geng bermasalah, aku pun menghindarinya."

"Benarkah itu?" kali ini Naruto yang bertanya, iris birunya memandang Sai curiga, gelagat seperti ini sudah sering ia lihat dan Naruto tidak ingin kecolongan lagi.

Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Sai.

"Sai-san..." Kakashi menegakkan badannya lalu memandang Sai, "Kau adalah korban pembullyan Geng milik Sakon, beberapa mahasiswa mengetahuinya dan mengatakan kepada pihak kepolisian."

Sial... Sepertinya Sai tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lebih lama lagi. Kelereng hitamnya memandang Naruto, wajah pemuda itu terlihat mengeras, kepalan tangannya mengerat, seakan-akan siap menonjok siapa saja yang berhasil membuatnya kesal.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Naruto pergi dari ruangan Sai, tak dia hiraukan seruan Kakashi yang menyuruhnya untuk tenang. Sedangkan Kakashi sendiri hanya menghela nafas lalu kembali menghampiri Sai yang bingung dengan perubahan sikap Naruto.

"Jadi... Bisa aku bertanya sekali lagi kepadamu?"

Hiruzen Asuma, seorang polisi berumur 39 Tahun itu tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Di tengah kasus pembunuhan berantai yang tengah ia tangani bersama Kakashi dan juga Gai, ada kasus baru yang menyerupai pembunuhan berantai tersebut.

Tiga mobil kepolisian ditemukan hangus terbakar di jalan raya, sepuluh polisi di dalamnya telah dipastikan tewas terpanggang, yang membuat Asuma tidak habis pikir dengan kasus ini adalah...

...Bagaimana bisa mobil-mobil itu meledak sedangkan tidak di temukan sabotase dalam bentuk apapun. Beberapa polisi menyimpulkan jika ledakan terjadi karena tangki bahan bakar yang mengalami kebocoran, namun setelah di periksa, mobil dalam keadaan baik-baik saja sebelum sesuatu hal yang membuatnya meledak.

"Pembunuhan tanpa ada barang bukti, sama seperti kasus pembunuhan di Universitas Hikonoha ya?" seorang polisi berambut nyentrik berdiri di samping Asuma dan memandang serpihan mobil yang baru saja diangkut tersebut, "Apa kau berfikir jika pelaku saling berhubungan?"

"Kita tidak akan mengetahuinya sebelum melakukan penyelidikan. Gezz... Merepotkan saja..." gumam Asuma seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Oi Asuma..." Gai menyolek bahu Asuma, menyuruh polisi yang mulai menghisap rokok itu memperhatikannya, "Mau tahu informasi tentang sepuluh polisi yang tewas terpanggang itu?"

"Hm? Apa?"

Gai mengeluarkan kertas yang sebelumnya ia lipat, lalu menyerahkannya pada Asuma, "Aku pikir ini ada hubungannya dengan terbunuhnya mereka."

Asuma membaca dua lembar kertas tersebut dan seketika alisnya bertautan, "Dari mana asal uang 20 juta Yen di rekening mereka?"

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan polisi hingga menemukan pembunuhnya saja kesulitan! Kemarin Kidomaru sekarang Jiroubo anakku! Apa kau tidak serius menangani kasus ini hah? Apa perlu aku membayar FBI untuk menangani kasus ini!" tak henti-hentinya pria gendut yang terlihat seperti Jiroubo ini mengamuk seraya menggebrak meja milik Minato. Sedangkan pemilik meja hanya duduk tenang tanpa berniat membalas sebelum lelaki di hadapannya ini tenang.

"Dasar tidak becus! Kita bayar polisi dari luar negeri saja jika kalian tidak bisa!" ibu Kidoumaru pun memutuskan untuk pergi karena terlalu jengkel.

"Anda tidak bisa meminta bantuan orang luar begitu saja, negara ini memiliki hukum jika anda mengandalkan uang untuk membujuk mereka." Ujar Minato tenang, "Tidak ada barang bukti, jejak kaki, sidik jari, seseorang yang kami anggap sebagai saksi mata lupa dengan kejadiannya dan kami telah mendeteksi ucapannya dengan alat pendeteksi kebohongan. Jika boleh, saya ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepada anda."

Kebetulan sekali jika salah satu orang tua dari kedua korban datang menemuinya, Minato memang berniat meminta mereka datang untuk penyelidikan.

Kedua orang itu memilih untuk diam. Entah karena capek berbicara tanpa henti sedari tadi atau memilih untuk mendengarkan.

"Apakah ada seseorang yang bermasalah dengan anak anda? Atau bermusuhan dengan anak anda? Tolong katakan kepada saya, kami dari kepolisian akan langsung menyelidikinya."

Kedua orang itu terlihat berfikir, mencoba mencari tahu siapa saja yang bermasalah dan menaruh dendam kepada mendiang anak mereka. Mereka tahu pasti jika anak-anak mereka tergabung dalam geng yang pasti banyak sekali orang yang tidak suka, bahkan salah satu dari mereka juga pernah di penjara.

Tetapi karena uang, semua masalah bisa teratasi.

"Coba saja..." lelaki berbadan besar itu membuka suara, "Selidiki saja mantan teman mereka, kalau tidak salah namanya Kimimaru. Dia sudah lulus tahun lalu, aku tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang. Dia keluar dari geng anakku karena bermasalah dengan anakku."

"Kimimaru ya..." Minato berharap kasus aneh ini bisa segera terselesaikan, "Kami akan segera mencarinya, tunggu kabar dari kami besok siang. Kami turut berduka cita untuk anak anda.."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mendatangimu besok. Awas saja jika tidak ada kabar apapun!" ketus sang wanita seraya meninggalkan ruangan Minato, diikuti lelaki berbadan besar di belakangnya.

Kidomaru dan Jiroubo, kedua lelaki yang seharusnya sudah lulus sejak dahulu itu selalu terlibat dalam masalah, Minato sering melihat kedua orang itu dan juga temannya yang lain bermasalah di kantor polisi saat ia belum menjabat sebagai komandan tinggi kepolisian Konoha, ia memang baru saja menjabat jabatan penting ini semenjak satu setengah tahun yang lalu.

Tetapi entah mengapa mahasiswa-mahasiswa bermasalah itu selalu bisa bebas dengan mudahnya dan kembali 'bersekolah' seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Minato curiga jika mereka atau mungkin orang tua mereka terlibat penyuapan dan tetek bengeknya.

Jika memang itu terjadi, Minato bersumpah akan memecat para polisi yang terlibat dan menjanjikan kehidupan penuh kesengsaraan untuk mereka. Karena sepertinya penyebab kematian mereka ada hubungannya dengan praktek kolusi tersebut.

Tidak berselang lama, seseorang berseragam kepolisian masuk dengan sebelumnya mengetuk pintu ruangan. Ia pun berjalan dengan tegap dan berdiri di hadapan Minato dengan wajah serius.

"Anda memanggil saya?" tanyanya penuh hormat. Sedangkan Minato hanya tertawa kecil.

"Jangan panggil aku terlalu formal, aku tidak menyukainya." Ujarnya seraya memandang Kakashi dengan wajah tegasnya.

"Sebenarnya aku memang menyuruh Asuma dan Gai untuk membantumu menyelesaikan kasus pembunuhan itu, tetapi tidak kusangka ada kasus lagi yang sama buntunya dengan kasus pembunuhan."

"Terbunuhnya sepuluh polisi itu?"

Minato menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kau benar. Karena itulah aku mengutus mereka berdua untuk memimpin penyelidikan. Jujur saja... Akhir-akhir ini aku curiga dengan polisi yang lain, aku ingin menyelidiki mereka secara langsung, namun masih banyak kasus yang harus aku selesaikan. Tidak masalah kau sendiri yang memimpin penyelidikan di Universitas Hikonoha kan?"

"Aku mengerti, lagi pula kau sudah memanggil Itachi untuk penyelidikan ini bukan? Aku sangat terbantu dengan keberadaannya. Aku bahkan kagum ia masih bisa konsentrasi dengan tugas baru ini, sedangkan..." Kakashi tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kakashi..." Minato berujar serius, "Segera selesaikan kasus pembunuhan itu, jika ada masalah kau bisa langsung menghubungiku. Setelah semua itu selesai, aku berniat membuka kembali dua kasus 3 bulan yang lalu. Jika pun kedua orang itu di temukan meninggal, kita harus mengetahui penyebab masalah tersebut."

"Bukankah sebelum itu telah di lakukan penyelidikan saat aku bertugas pada misi yang lain? Apa tidak di temukan petunjuk apapun tentang hal itu Minato-san?" tanya Kakashi heran.

Minato menghela nafasnya lalu menggelengkan kepala, "Sudah kubilang... Aku sedikit tidak mempercayai mereka... Ah lupakan sementara soal itu, bagaimana hasil penyelidikan lanjutan? Kau benar-benar tidak mendapatkan keterangan dari saksi?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, Sai benar-benar tidak ingat apapun soal kejadian pembunuhan, ia hanya memberi keterangan jika dia adalah salah satu korban pembullyan oleh anggota geng Sakon. Saat aku tanya siapa saja korban selain dirinya, ia mengatakan jika jumlahnya banyak sekali hingga Sai sendiri tidak mengetahuinya." Jawab Kakashi dengan mata sayunya.

"Korban pembullyan... Naruto kemarin telah memberitahuku tentang hal itu." Ujar Minato seraya mengingat perbincangannya dengan sang anak kemarin sore.

Saat itu, tiba-tiba saja Naruto datang mendatanginya dan membahas soal pembunuhan Jiroubo, yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan Sai.

" _Tou-san, aku sangat yakin sekali jika terbunuhnya kedua orang gila itu ada hubungannya dengan menghilangnya dia."_

" _Huh? Kenapa kau sangat yakin?"_

 _Naruto memandang sang ayah dengan wajah mengeras, perasaan ini tidak mungkin salah, tetapi perasaan saja tidak cukup menjadi bukti, tetapi ia akan tetap memberitahu Minato._

" _Aku... seakan-akan mendengarnya meneriakkan hal itu kepadaku. Terserah jika kau bilang aku gila karena kehilangannya."_

" _Jelaskan saja, aku harap analisimu itu berguna."_

 _Naruto sedikit melembutkan pandangannya, "Kau yakin? Kau tidak menganggapku gila?"_

" _Naruto..." Minato mengelus surai pirang sang anak, "Walaupun tidak masuk akal sekalipun aku akan tetap menerimanya, terkadang hal yang dilupakanlah yang menjadi masalah utama. Jadi, tolong jelaskan apa yang'dia' teriakkan kepadamu."_

" _Baiklah..."_

"Menurut Naruto, jika kita berhasil mengetahui sang pembunuh, kita juga bisa mengetahui sekaligus misteri hilangnya 'dia'. Naruto beranggapan jika kasus pembunuhan ini adalah kasus balas dendam. Kau tahu? Jika 'dia' adalah salah satu korban pembullyan yang dilakukan oleh geng Sakon."

Mata sayu itu sedikit membelalak, mengetahui maksud dari ucapan dari seseorang yang dahulu adalah gurunya, "Ma-maksudmu..."

"Bisa saja Kakashi..." Minato menutup matanya, "Orang itu menghilang untuk membuat kekacauan ini, untuk balas dendam."

"Tetapi tetap saja, kau bilang jika itu hanya perasaan Naruto saja, tidak ada bukti yang kuat." Ujar Kakashi setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya.

"Kau benar, aku tidak langsung membenarkan hipotesa Naruto. Maka dari itu, aku menunjukmu untuk melakukan penyelidikan lagi untuk mengusut kasus ini." Ujar Minato seraya menyerahkan dokumen kepada Kakashi, "Selidiki seseorang yang bernama Kimimaru, dia adalah mantan anggota geng Sakon yang telah lulus. Aku sudah mencari keberadaannya dan semua tentang dia ada di dalam dokumen itu. Ah, juga selidiki dosen sekaligus dokter di Hikonoha, kau kenal dengan Orochimaru bukan? Semuanya ada di dokumen itu."

"Kenapa harus Orochimaru? Banyak sekali dosen sekaligus dokter di Hikonoha, aku dan timku juga sudah menyelidiki mereka."

"Baca saja dokumen itu Kakashi..." Minato tersenyum puas yang di mata Kakashi terlihat seperti sebuah seringai, sepertinya kasus ini akan segera berakhir, "Kau akan tahu mengapa aku memilih Orochimaru sebagai tersangka utama."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Suasana Universitas terlihat sepi seakan tak berpenghuni, setelah berdiam diri di dalam ruangan kelas, gadis bersurai coklat itu berjalan keluar dalam diam, langkah kakinya terdengar sangat keras walaupun ia berjalan dengan pelan.

"Kita harus segera pulang Sai! Ayo cepat!"

"Iya sebentar! Kau duluan saja!"

"Tidak-tidak! Ayo kita keluar bersama-sama!"

Gadis itu berhenti di depan pintu kelas saat melihat kedua lelaki yang berbadan lebih tinggi darinya muncul mendadak di hadapannya. Sang lelaki berambut pirang hanya tersenyum lebar, sedangkan pemuda yang lain menggumamkan maaf.

"Apa yang dilakukan gadis sepertimu di sini? Ayo kita keluar bersama!" ajak Naruto seraya berjalan mendahului Sai dan juga sang gadis.

Sai akan beranjak mengikuti Naruto sebelum menyadari jika gadis yang hampir ditabraknya tadi tidak berjalan mengikuti mereka.

"Ayo kita segera keluar, hari sudah mulai malam." Ujar Sai seraya menunggu gadis itu berjalan, ia akan membiarkan gadis itu berjalan terlebih dahulu dan ia akan berjalan di belakangnya.

Langkah kaki kedua remaja ini menjadi nyanyian sunyi di dalam gedung Universitas, tak ada yang bersuara sama sekali, bahkan hingga keluar gedung sekalipun.

"Ah!" Naruto membalikkan badannya dan memandang sang gadis heran, "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di fakultas kesenian, kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu? Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, mahasiswa kesenian semester 5!" tanyanya penasaran.

Gadis itu memandang Naruto datar, "Aku bukan mahasiswa kesenian, aku mahasiswa hukum. Aku ke sana untuk melihat-lihat saja." jawabnya, "Namaku Matsuri, semester 7."

Naruto memandangnya terkejut lalu lekas membungkukan badannya, Sai yang mendengarnya pun tidak menyangka jika gadis ini adalah senpainya, "Maafkan atas kelancanganku, senpai bisa bebas melihat galeri anak kesenian kok hahahaha!" ujar Naruto seraya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

Getaran di saku celananya membuat Naruto segera mengambil ponselnya dan berdecak sebal kepada sang pengirim pesan.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Aku harus segera pulang, kita batal bermain di game center." Jawab Naruto datar namun kesal seraya melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, "Sampai besok Sai! Matsuri-senpai!"

Sai hanya menghela nafasnya lalu memandang Matsuri, "Dimana rumah senpai? Jika searah kita bisa pulang bersama."

Matsuri tidak menjawab, mata coklatnya memandang bahu Sai, ah tepatnya seseorang di belakang Sai. Sai pun membalikkan badannya dan melihat seseorang yang sudah di kenalnya berjalan menuju ke arahnya, bersama dengan seorang lelaki berambut merah.

Apakah itu temannya?

"Lama tidak berjumpa Sasuke-senpai." Ujarnya ramah.

Sasuke sendiri hanya menganggukkan kepalanya , "Sai, aku dengar kau menjadi salah satu korban, untung saja kau selamat." Ujarnya dengan nada bertanya, walaupun tanpa berkata seperti itu pun Sasuke sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Yah dan aku tidak ingat apapun soal itu." Balas Sai, sedikit putus asa karena banyak sekali orang yang berkata seperti itu saat berpapasan dengannya.

"Kau mau pulang? Kita bisa pulang bersama sampai pertigaan depan." Ujar Sasuke seraya memandang jam di pergelangan tangannya, "Ayo!"

"Bagaimana dengan..." Sai membalikkan badannya dan melihat Matsuri tengah berbincang dengan seseorang yang tadi berjalan bersama Sasuke, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Matsuri-senpai akan pulang bersama dengan temanku. Ayo kita harus segera pulang, mungkin saja pembunuh itu tengah bersembunyi untuk memburu kita." Ujar Sasuke seraya menarik tangan Sai untuk berjalan.

"Apa dia kenal dengan Matsuri-senpai?"

Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya dan berjalan dengan wajah yang kembali datar, angin sore hari sedikit memberantakan rambutnya, "Gaara adalah sahabat Matsuri-senpai, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Ada apa Senpai?"

Sasuke memandang Sai bingung, bingung dengan pertanyaan yang Sai lontarkan, "Ada apa apanya?"

"Senpai... dan juga orang yang Senpai sebut dengan Gaara itu..." Sai memandangnya penuh selidik, "Sama-sama tersenyum dengan lebar saat datang menghampiriku dan Matsuri-senpai, aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Gaara, tetapi aku tahu jika kau tidak akan mudah menebarkan senyuman begitu saja."

"Oh..." hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke balas seraya memalingkan wajahnya, menolak memandang Sai, "Memangnya salah ya?"

"Tidak... Hanya aneh saja..."

"Lupakan saja, bagaimana keadaan Naruto? Dia pasti sangat terkejut mendengarmu menjadi korban bullyan geng Sakon. Sepertinya setelah ini mereka akan lebih berhati-hati dalam bertindak."

"Dia masih sama seperti biasanya..." jawab Sai seraya memandang Sasuke kembali, "Senpai, aku masih bingung dengan hubungan kalian berdua. Naruto terlalu baik untuk membenci seorang seperti dirimu."

"Kalau begitu..." Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat ia telah sampai pada pertigaan yang ia maksud, "Berhentilah untuk berfikir tentang diriku dan Naruto. Maaf melibatkanmu ke dalam masalah yang rumit ini. Aku senang Naruto berteman dengan seseorang sepertimu." Ujarnya seraya berjalan berlainan arah dengan Sai, "Jaa Naa.."

"Aku memang beruntung bisa berteman dengan Naruto-senpai..." ujarnya seraya mendongakkan kepalanya, "Bahkan lebih baik jika kau bersahabat kembali dengan Naruto. Dia sangat mencintaimu."

Bahkan dalam tidurnya pun, nama 'Sasuke'lah yang selalu Naruto igaukan. Karena sering kali Naruto menumpang tidur di apartemennya saat bertengkar dengan sang ayah.

Sebenarnya, apa masalah mereka berdua?

Itulah yang menjadi teka-teki dalam kepala Sai, bahkan mengalahkan kasus pembunuhan berantai ini.

..

..

..

..

..

..

END

Saya sudah beri banyak warning, jadi bagi yang nggak suka moment NaruSasu sedikit atau ketidaksukaan lainnya, silahkan untuk tidak memaksakan diri membaca fanfic ini.

Saya membuat Sai yang menjadi 'tokoh utamanya' dan bukan Sasuke karena keinginan saya sejak lama untuk fanfic ini, tetapi yang pasti ini NaruSasu. NaruSai nggak bakalan jadi romance sampai akhir chapter.

Review please….


End file.
